1 Girl, 4 Boys (Life)
by Head Writer
Summary: Set in 2012, Wasabi friends with their Sensei, are set to experience an interesting and really crazy thing called Life.
1. Be a Man

_One day at the dojo_

I'm starting to get tired of this,Rudy says.

I don't know, from what,Jack says.

I've been doing this for twenty years son,Rudy says.

Teaching karate isn't a job, i would really put that in fun category,Jack says.

Hey, why aren't you a sensei then?Rudy says.

It would be my honour

No, i mean not yet, you still have a lot to learn,Rudy replied.

Whooooo!

 _Jerry enters the dojo_

Here we go,Rudy says and he goes to his office.

Hey,what's up,Jack high fives Jerry.

Me and Milton were designing a plan how to flert with girls.

Ha, tell me about it.

True story man,Jerry says.

And how is a plan working out so far?

We come up...eh...with pretty much,

What?

With nothing, hey but that's why we have you,Jerry says.

 _Eddie comes in Dojo._

Eddie my man, i'm a right,

What the fuck are you talking about,Eddie questions Jerry's antics.

Okay,not a answer i expect, but do you think that with Jack's help,we can find a girl for us?

Well ever since he showed up in Seaford,we are getting at least noticed by people,Eddie says.

 _Milton enters the dojo_

Jerry, i have a bad news for you, Mika left Seaford.

Fuck!when,Jerry screamed

Couple hours ago, she move across country,Milton says.

Why she didn't tell me, this sucks!

I'm sorry,Jack says.

It really sucks,Eddie says.

We are going to figure out something,Milton says.

 _Kim enters the dojo_

Hi Guys.

Hi Kim!

Where is Rudy,are we going to have a sparing today or what?Kim says.

Ahhhhhh, _a scream comes out of Rudy's office,and he comes out._

Well,i don't think that we are going to have sparing today! ah my balls! _he looked at Kim._ excuse me Kim

Never mind, are you okay,Kim says.

I played with the bo stick and...

And what,Jack says.

Well you can see that I hurt my balls... i'm hurt.

Guys, can you leave me and Jack alone for a minute,Kim says.

Ok.

Ha. i knew it, Eddie give me money,Jerry says.

What.

Well, we bet that these two will end up together!

Gimme a break,Jerry,Jack says.

Just kid,no problemo,Jerry says.

See you guys later, _Jack and Kim said good bye to the rest of the group._

Jack, we know each other for a year now, from the moment i meet you, i knew we had connection.

I don't wanna rush anything, Kim you must trust me.

Be a man, and ask me out for a date.

 _Kim leaves dojo_ , _Jack went to the lockers,he presses himself onto lockers for awhille thinking what to do._

Hey,Rudy i must go home.

We are going to do sparing tommorow, we must be ready for upcoming tournament.

 _On other side of Seaford,Milton was walking home alone as he bumps into familiar faces._

Frank,Brody,Carson, what do you...

 _Kai grabs Milton by shirt,and he backs him into wall!_

Shut the fuck up smartass,there is upcoming tournament,and since i compete against my cousin, i wanna send a message to him, Frank kick his ass!

 _Frank began to unload on Milton,his face was bleeding but he was able to fight off,until Carson hits him from behind,and Milton fell down._

 _They picked Milton up,who was barely conscious,and as they were preparing to finish him off, Milton spits blood in Kai's face._

Oh you little, _all of sudden car speeds in front of them, and they put Milton down_.

Hey, i think he saw us!,Brody says.

Let's get out of here!Carson says.

 _As Black Dragons leave the scene, Milton was left bloodied on the street._

 _Following day._

Rudy!Eddie screamed,Rudy,Milton...

What happend to him?,Rudy says.

He was attacked, he is in the hospital!

Oh son of a bitch,Rudy screamed, they both began to cry.

 _Rest of the Wasabi team entered the dojo_

Hey,i hear what happened, how in the world could that happened,Jack says.

Whoever done this crime, they are going to pay!Jerry says.

We had a deal to never let him alone, this city is unpredictable!Kim says.

Can we visit him?Eddie says.

I must contact his parents first,Rudy says.

Rudy went to his office.

Kim,are you alright,you must be stressed up?Jack asks.

I'm alright.

Hey,guys, we have a friend in a hospital,Jerry says.

Jerry,i knew that, but she is stressed.

We all are Jack,Jerry says.

Calm down,we cannot have a argument now, not in this situation,Eddie says.

Hey we can go visit him right now,Rudy says.

 _Wasabi team went to see his friend who was hurt_

How is Milton's condition,Rudy says as he almost begin to cry.

He was beaten up pretty good,thank God he didn't suffer internal injuries, he must rest for couple of days,Doctor Lambert says.

Can we visit him?Jack says.

Yes,yes,but one by one,who's going first,Doctor asks.

 _Kim_ _enters first_

Hey Milton,what happened to you, who took you out?

 _Milton wakes up._

Ahh,my head,Milton groans.

Is everything alright?Kim asks.

My head hurts,i fell like a was hit by a truck,Milton says.

 _Kim gets closer to Milton_

I swear, we are going to find those who done this to you, just tell me who done this to you.

Milton slowly gets his head up,and KISSES KIM,and he falls down back to sleep,Kim was left confused!

 _Kim stand confused and shocked at what just transpired_

Hey wait,Jack says as Kim storms off.

What is going on with her?Jerry says.

This is too much for her,Jack says.

You should go to comfort her,Rudy says.

We know that between you two there is a strong bond,Eddie says.

I don't have a diffrent feelings towards her, i treat her like all of you,Jack says.

Bullshit Jack!,Jerry says.

 _Doctor shoves up_

Be quiet,You are not alone here, if you want to see your friend then go one by one,if not you must leave hospital right now.

Wasabi warriors visited their friend and then they leave the hospital.

 _Kim POV_

What the fuck just happened,do Milton even realise what did he done,maybe he tought that i was Julie,yes it had to be that. I know him,he would not done this to me...or maybe...this was all.. little scrawny bitch, he is smart guy, he could hurt himself on purpose just to kiss me.

 _Back in dojo_

This is getting out of control, why in the Earth would someone beat the crap out of guy who wouldn't do a harm do anyone,Jack says.

This is my fault, i was suppose to defend him,Jerry says.

Ah shit,this is my fault, i gave my word to each one of you that i will defend you no matter what, and i was not there,Jack screamed in sadness and he breaks a board that was set up for him.

Did you went to Kim?Eddie asks

Yes i went, i was told by her parents,that she was sleeping

 _Rudy showes up_

Okay guys,situation is pretty... tight up, but we must get our heads prepared for a tournament in three days.

Rudy i have an idea, why wouldn't we sent Jack alone, he can kick their asses without our help,Jerry asks.

Jer,come on we didn't train for nothing, am i right Rudy?Eddie asks.

Ha, what?Rudy asks.

Eddie is right, we must be stronger than ever, Jack says.

Next day

Hey Guys,Kim still didn't showed up,Jack asks.

Not yet,Jerry says.

Hey guys! ...KIM!

Why you did not answer a phone whole day,Jack says

Calm down Jack, girl didn't even entered into a dojo,Eddie says.

No, everything is alright,Kim says.

I know that you are stressed about Milton,and what happend in hospital is your private thing, but if you need help, you can count on all of us.

Kim grabs Jack's face and she kiss him and she leaves,Jack stood there like he vas cemented.

Wow,... well i mean... we know that you guys loved each other, so this is not a suprise,Jerry says.

Congrats,Bro,Let's go says and he and Jerry leave the dojo.

Jack sit in the middle of the dojo, as his facial expression changed from worrying to happiness.

 _Jack POV_

I can't believe what just Happened. Kim kissed me at the worst time possible,...or maybe not who can know that now? I should know that better than anybody but. I mean if that didn't happened with Milton maybe she would not had kissed me at all? Oh come on Jack that is your friend you talking is in the freaking hospital right now injured and you didn't do a damn about who did must take revenge on that piece of shit who done that to your friend, the same one who would do the same thing for you. He is your Brother.

 _Jerry POV_

I've been thinking long freaking hard about what happened to Milton.I know who did sons of bitches from Black Dragon did it.I mean only other person who going to that to him in Seaford it would be Jack if he would touch Kim but that's not possible right?

Kim POV

If i didn't kiss Jack, i don't know what would happen with me in that dojo. I barely escaped from the dojo so they could not see me weakned. It's hard situation for all of us.

 _Next day_

Kim went to the hospital, to ask Milton about the kiss.

Excuse me doctor Lambert is Milton awake now,Kim asks.

Yes, he's awake,but he said that he doesn't want to see anyone right now, he still have a headcache and he is worried about you guys,Doctor says.

Please tell him that Kim is here,he knows it very well why.

Sorry,i can't,Doctor says.

Thanks a lot, doctor this, I thought he was mine brother.

 _Meanwhile in the Dojo_

So, who's ready to whoop some ass tommorow,Rudy says.

Not only that but the win some trophies too and most importantly to get REVENGE, Jerry says. Now probably you asking yourself why i'm saying that, but I can't believe that you didn't suspect on Black Dragons for a split second,they hate us and we don't like them very much either, so who would have psychological advantage than them getting in our heads by taking out one of our guys.

I thought they don't have a guts to attack us. I think you were right, we must go to them right now,sadly Milton in the hospital room could not talk to us because he was sleeping,Eddie says.

Tomorrow we are going to get our revenge,we won't attack them from behind like they done it to us,Rudy says

 _Jack enters_

Guys, i apologize for missing the meeting, Let's do a quick sparring for tommorow, Kim will be here in few minutes.

Hey hey hey hold on you two,we still have a tournament to finish off tomorrow,Jerry says.

End of chapter.

Review if you like.


	2. I Remember Everything

_On Saturday morning it was beginning of the tournament between Blak Dragons and Wasabi Warriors._

I don't know who made a freaking decision to put this tournaments on weekends,Ty says.

We promise you that this is all going to be worth it when we kick their sorry asses today,Kai says.

Why do you hate your cousin so much?Carson asks.

Don't ask me that,it's stupid question and I don't answer to the stupid questions.

Hey you know how much I give a shit why do you hate your cousin,0%, don't you screw it up today against Jack,Brody says.

Shut the fuck up you fat pig, who gave you a privilege to stand face to face with me, if you don't back away i'm going to send you to the hospital,Kai says.

 _Wasabi team arrives_

Hey Ty are you ready for another tournament loss,Rudy shouts at Ty.

It's nice to see you too, asshole,Ty replies.

Who took out our friend?Jerry asks Black Dragons.

Why would we get our hands dirty with that idiot,Brody says.

Cut with that crap! we know that you done that,Kim shouts.

Hey girl I don't need to tell anyone what i or my team is doing,not to your master, not to you, not to anyone! I will admit that my students are rough and have a not so cool personality, but they would not go so low,Ty says.

Ah i'm so touched right now, just fucking admit that you done it so we can take a special pleasure in kicking your ass,Jack says.

 _Tournament began, it was Kai/Jack,Kim/Brody,Jerry/Carson, Eddie against another Black Dragon student_ _and battle between Sensei_. _Eddie won his bout,Jerry lost,Kim won her's bout_ _, and Ty beat Rudy._

It's 2:2,says Ty.

Jack, win for us,Rudy says.

 _So begins the finals between Jack and Kai,it was_ _heated battle between cousins in which they didn't hold anything back, Jack sees Kim hugging Jerry who was nursing a minor injury,that took Jack's focus from Kai,who took advantage and was able to beat Jack._

Jack POV

Why would she done this to me,why,why,WHY.

 _Post match_

Jack,are you okay,Rudy asks.

Where is Kim,Jack asks.

She went to the locker,Jerry says.

 _Jack gets closer to Eddie and Jerry_

I know that you like her too Jer. just like anyone in Seaford,but you know that i and her are meant to be together,Jack says.

Jack,what...

She hug you,Jack screams

Hold on, Jack, i was standing whole time here, no one was hugging,Eddie says.

Come on, i know you would probably kill me Jerry says.

 _Jack sits on the chair,and puts his hands on the head._

Jack POV

I'm going nuts man, i can't believe what happend today, i lose to that bitch, and i let my jealousy to get better of me.

2 da _ys later in dojo_

Hey Jer,what happened with Jack, he doesn't answer to my calls,Kim asks.

I don't know, _Jerry lies,_ he was probably beaten down by the fact he lost.I heard that he is getting jealous on anyone who he sees with you.

No, Jack is not that kind of person,Kim says.

 _Eddie enters the dojo_

Hey,guys,Milton is coming from the hospital today.

 _Rudy comes out of his office_

What is going on, Rudy says.

YES,Jerry,Rudy and Kim screamed together.

 _Jack enters the dojo_

JackMilton is coming out from the hospital today,Eddie says.

That's a great news,finally are we going to find out who done that to him,Jack says.

I'm home!

MILTON!

 _Milton showes up in the dojo, and he hugged with everyone including Kim._

I'm so glad to be here right now with you guys.I'm sorry that i didn't want you guys to visit me often as you wanted.But now i'm here.

Who beat you up,Jack asks.

Black Dragons, who else would done this to me,Milton replies.

I knew it! those scumbags,Jack says and in the anger breaks a board!

When, are we going to kick their sorry asses!,Eddie says.

Tonight! Jerry says.

 _During the day Kim tried to get to Milton to confront him about the kiss again but not to avail. Meanwhile on the evening when Black Dragon finished their sparring._ _Wasabi Warriors (Kim,Jack,Jerry) waited for them to show up, as soon as they exit the dojo Wasabi team got in their way._

Blood for Blood,Jack says.

Fuck you,Kai says.

 _Wasabi and Dragons got in the street fight, it went for good 15 minutes, before Warriors got upperhand,and they beat the living crap out of Dragon_ _dust was setteld down, Black Dragons were beaten down._

That's for beating up our friend,Kim says.

Hey, car is coming down,Jerry says.

 _Wasabi team barely hid from the car._

Shit,it was close,Kim says.

We must go home,tommorow in the dojo we are going to have a meeting,Jack says.

 _Following day,wasabi team arrives in the dojo_

Hey, guys, our next tournament...

YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!, _Ty storms into a dojo and begins to throw stuff,_ WHO FROM YOU TOOK OUT MY STUDENTS!

Ty, if you don't calm down, i'm going to have you throw out,Rudy says.

We did it,Jack says.

Why,Ty replies.

My friend was attacked by them, you know that better than i do,Jack says.

Listen up, i already said it, they didn't do it,and for that i'm going to have you be constantly harrassed by a police, and by me personaly,Ty says.

Shut the fuck up!,They beat me up pretty good,but i remember everything!,so if you don't get out, we are going to have a police on your back.,Milton says.

Ty walks out.

 _Kim looked at Milton,and one sentence was going through her head.I remember everything!._


	3. Fucking Mess

To _readers who likes the story.I'm sorry for lack of update in last couple of days._ _now we must continue where we last left off._

 _After Ty who left the dojo embarrassed by Milton, life went back to usual tracks for about anyone but Kim_.

Kim POV

I must get to Milton somehow tonight, i'm sick and and tired of waiting for a answers!

Hey Jer,Would i be crazy if I told that i still think about that hug between you and Kim,Jack says.

You and Kim are meant to be together, man Jerry says.

Hey I must close the dojo now,Jerry,Phil called me, he needs you in his restaurant now,Rudy says.

 _Jerry and Jack exit the dojo_

What happend,what is going on with you,Jerry says.

Ah, just forget it,Jack replies

 _Jack goes to his home_

Jerry POV

What is in Jack's head,why is he question me so much, where is the trust that we once had for each other,we supposed to be a freaking family.

Next day

Really, oh come on, _Milton says while laughing at the story that Jerry is telling him about what they done to the Black Dragons._

 _Kim enters the dojo_

Hey guys what's going on,why are you laughing,Kim asks.

I've been telling to Milton how we kick the sorry asses of Black Dragons,Jerry says.

It was awesome,hey can you two leave me alone with Milton,Kim says

Oh _,Jerry says and he and Eddie looked at each other._ How we can be sure there is nothing between you two?,Jerry asks.

Are you for real?Come on,me and Milton, be serious man, Kim says.

 _Eddie and Jerry are laughing, while Milton was serious,as he could not escape from the room right now._

I'm going,but before i go i heard that you kissed another Jack knows that?

 _Kim was shocked,she could not believe what she heard, why did Milton told him_. _Kim grabs Jerry's face,she looks at him and kiss him._ _Everyone was in just happened,all four of them ask themselves._

Kim, what happend,Jerry asks.

Heh... PRANK YO! _Kim screams as she barely saves herself, everyone begins to laugh at the "joke"._

Hey,guys whers is Milton,Eddie asks.

How did he escaped,that little bastard,what did you wanna ask him?Jerry says

Eh, it's nothing important,Kim replies as all three of them leave the dojo together.

Kim POV

I can't freaking believe what did I done what the fuck just happened I kiss yet another guy, Jerry is going to blabble to Jack at some point, and then it's going to be a fucking mess.

Jerry POV

Woooooo,I get a kiss,and i didn't even ask for. What happened to Kim,why did she done that,she's been hiding something. But it's one of one of the dreams that came to realize,as I've been kissed by Kim.

Eddie POV

This is not something that Jack would love to hear about,he's been crazy jelaous in the last couple of months.

 _Meanwhille_

Did you looked what happened to Black Dragon guys, they got beat up yesterday middle of the night,Jack's dad says.

I heard what happened, i don't know who might that be, but knowing them especially Kai i think they deserve to get some ass kicking,Jack says.

Did you done that?I won't tell that to anyone,Jack's dad says.

Come on be serious,i'm not a pussy, to attack people from behind, but can I ask you something, can you give me some advice. I want to get to Kim closer.

You must be honest with each other. That's how me and your mom build a relationship through all this years.

Ah,you always tell me that, can you give me something new,Jack says.

Don't let anything to get between you two, you must not let anyone to steal her away from you.

You know,that i would destroy anyone,Jack replies.

What's one thing you must remember Jack,you must stay normal through your relationship.

Jack _stared of his father before he leaves the room._

 _Next day at Phil's_

I sometimes wish i'm already old,

Why,Rudy says.

So i can retire,and go home to my country,Phil says.

Oh come on, who's going to feed this town then,Rudy says.

 _while Rudy and Phil red having a conversation,Kim stared at her friends,Milton,Jerry and Jack,she wanted to open her heart to anyone so she can feel all of sudden,Jack's phone rings._

Dad,what is it...ha...tonight...ok...i'l be reight there,Jack says.

Who's calling,Kim asks.

Dad, i need to see grandpa tonight, he comed from Australia, and he wants us to be there since that's a four hour drive and since my parents wants to stay a little longer with grandpa, i will sleep there tonight,Jack says.

Ok,see you babe,Kim says.

 _Before they exited the restaurant Kim stops Jack,and kissed him._

See you tomorrow,Jack says

 _About an hour later when Jack left the town,Kim was walking around,when she bumps into Eddie._

Hey,Ed,what are you wearing this.

 _Eddie_ _was wearing his clothes for dance class._

Well you know that my first hobby before karate was dance. Tonight is the anniversary of the school,they always call me. But this year I must dance with a girl.

You know that I'm not much of a dancer,but since this is your old school they can give me a pass,i mean after all you are there old student,Kim says.

But we're going to going to embarrass each other, i'm not good either,so I can't do that to you,Eddie says.

Listen,i. last couple of days I've been really stressed out, let's go to have a fun even if that's making ass of one another,Kim replies.

Ok, if that's what you want then see you in 15 minutes,Eddie replies.

 _Eddie and Kim showed up at the anniversary_.

Are you ready,yes I'm

 _And the music hits. as it was predicted dance was not so good. but it wad fun,as the final moment of the Song were playing,Eddie and Kim got little bit closer,anf all of the sudden Eddie kiss Kim_!

 _In backstage,Kim was about to storm off the building, when Eddie wants to stop her._

Kim, please wait, _Kim stops,_ please wait, i know i fucked up, but you must know that i didn't want to hurt you at any point!,Eddie says.

Screw you!Kim screamed at Eddie and she leaves the building.

End of Chapter


	4. Family and Bond

Kim POV

First Milton,now Eddie,i I had to kiss even Jerry, who's else is in love with me,Rudy maybe, i know Jack will find out about I will tell him or those jackasses will expose themselves to him.

Next day at the dojo

 _Kim was not sure if it is safe for her to come in Dojo alone without Jack. But being a brave she decide that she doesn't need anybody to protect her,after all she can defend herself against Milton or Eddie even Jerry._

Listen,before you... _Before Kim could say something Milton,Eddie and Jerry were standig with their heads being down and their faces being red._

What happend.

We could not be quiet any longer,Milton says.

 _Kim stand before Milton_

So, firstly look at me when I talking to you!You had the audacity to tell him everything what happened between you and me,but you didn't have a balls to tell me that!

 _Kim turns to Jerry_

I've mean, should i even talk about you?

 _Kim turns to Eddie_

I've expected this from Jerry,but from you and Milton never in my life!It's not my fault that you two can't find a freaking girlfriend,i considered quitting dojo but since you three got a cold slap of reality then I will stay, you three must all grow up,specially you Jerry,Kim asks.

Oh really?! Really?! Why i must take all the blame,Jerry says.

I never said that's all your fault, but knowing you,creator of this unfunny charade could be very well you,Kim why Jack didn't come to me first.

Well first thing when he comed from his Grandpa he wanted to visit us...

 _An hour_ _earlier_

Hey,guys,what's up,Jack says.

What's up Jack,Milton says.

How you doin bro,Jerry says.

What's up,Eddie says.

Where's Rudy,Jack says.

He and Phil went to Bobby Wasabi, they need some extras in his movie, so they went along with role,Milton says.

Kim?

She is yet to come,Jack...about her, _Jerry couldn't find a words to tell everything to Jack._

What is it!tell me Jerry,somebody attack her!,Jack screamed.

No! calm down man!Jerry replies. When you first come to the dojo we made a promise that we are going to be loyal to each other as a family no matter what. So we must tell you something you will not like,but we must be honest with you. Ever since Milton was attacked by Black Dragons couple of days ago, situation it's a little bit tense than usual.

Jerry,What are you fucking talking about, don't blabble, speak man!,Jack says.

Jerry,i will continue,Milton says.

When you guys come to visit me in the hospital I suddenly woke up and I saw Kim in the room alone. I couldn't resist even if every bone in my body was hurting I couldn't resist to take a chance to kiss Kim I knew she won't attack me because I was laying in the bed which I was... _Before Milton finish the sentence Jack slapped him across the face._

You little Bastard! _Jack screamed at Milton who was on his knees because of how much that Jack's slap was Jack could more damage Jerry stops him._

Jack, enough!one more slap like that could kill a guy like Milton.

I don't fucking care if he will live or not,he didn't respect the family code!Jack screamed lividly at Milton.

I kiss her too!Jerry says.

 _Jack stops as he could not believe what did he heard._

Jer,you probably shouldn't have done that, _Jack slaps Jerry with same force as he did to Milton._

What do you looking at?!,did you also kissed Kim?!

Well ...Yeah _,Before Eddie said something else he was slapped across the face by Jack._

Listen,you three scumbags,the only reason i will not kill you right now is because i don't wanna Kim to remember me as a murderer, _Jack says and he leaves the dojo._

 _End of Flashback_

And that's how transpired,Jerry ends the story.

You know that he is emotional person,he could something to himself, _Kim panicked._

We must hurry before something really happenes,Milton says.

J _ack enters the dojo_

Don't worry about me, you should be thankful that you are still alive,Jack says.

Calm down, honey,i knew it one day that's going to happen,i mean they don't have a girlfriend right now they're desperate for something,Kim says.

Yeah,but not to flert with my girlfriend,Jack says.

If you don't stop being so upset,then... Kim says.

Then what,Jack says.

I will quit dojo!

Oh come on, you will not quit the dojo because of these assholes here, _Jack looks at them._ Kim we can train separate from them,we're going to tell Rudy...

Don't you listen to yourself!,noooo!, i don't wanna go anywhere else,i want to be here, i don't give a shit if you are jealous or not!Kim says.

 _Silence broke out in the dojo._

Guys,we need to get our heads straight,Jerry says.

We are family after says

I've mean...one day we are gonna go seperate ways and... _Milton was on verge of tears,_ we must stay together strong.

You know what, save me with your's bullshit stories, i had enough already for one freaking day!, _Jack screamed at apparently former best friends._

 _Jerry was livid inside, he wanted to punch Jack even if he didn't had a right to do that,Milton was feeling guilty but he still liked a kiss,Eddie was doubting himself_ , _did he did right thing?_

Rudy comes in dojo,he looked at the Wasabi Warriors who were silent.

What?,what happend, why are you standig here all serious like that?I can't believe my eyes,Jerry Martinez is serious!,is this a prank?

Hey, what happened at the filming,Eddie says,whille laughing trying to lift the mood up.

It was fucking awesome, seriously a great experience, i was taking a beating by a Bobby Wasabi, i was playing a bad guy as a extra along with Phil...

What are your expectations?,Jerry asks.

For a movie,well just like any other Bobby's movie, it would be kickass amazing! Rudy says.

Rudy looks at the window.

Did you saw something,Jack asks.

Weird thing is that when I and Phill were going back from the set, somebody nearly hit us with a car.

And you are silent about that!Jack says.

Well...i didn't wanna make a big deal about that, he drove so fast i could not see who drive it.

What about Phill?

He too could not see who was a driver.

Ty!,who's else was it,Milton says.

No, he wasn't, it would be too obvious,i mean after what his bastards did to you he knows that we will call cops on him,Rudy says.

Milton is right, we must find out someway if Ty is really involved in this crap.

Ok, Kim, but you must know him,you were his student once,right?

Yeah i was, and he is crazy just like...

Like who,hey hey hey,don't put me in the same bag as him,Rudy says.

Anyway,we must get together now to resolve this issue,Jack says.

Jack POV

Together,huh,if that's possible at all?

So in next few days,we are going to spy on Black Dragon's dojo,and you are going to be going from one street to another waiting for that car to shove up,and when that happens,we are going to see if something is going on in Ty's dojo,whille on of us are going to take a photo of the person in the car,Jack says.

I think it's a great plan,Kim says.

Okay, so we start tommorow,Rudy says.

So in first two days nothing happened.

Guys,i think you are over reacting, in last two days nothing happened,i mean people think i'm crazy because i've been going from street to street like a maniac,Rudy says.

Rudy, can you go one more time,if today nothing happens,then we stop this investigation,Jack says.

What's with Joan,Eddie says.

She is too old for this mission, i mean she is only good at chasing kids who skates around mall,Jerry says.

Let's go guys,Eddie says.

Eddie,Jack,Kim and Jerry went to Black Dragons' dojo,whille Milton was standing behind Rudy ready to take a picture of a driver.

Milton are you ready?Rudy says.

I'm always,Milton replies.

Meanwhile Eddie,Jack,Kim and Jerry are waiting outside of Black Dragons' dojo and they are spying through windows to see what are they doing,they must be quiet,one mistake can screw whole thing up

Rudy Pov

Even though i tried to relax a situation,i can't lie to them,they are not small childs anymore, they care for me,Jack, Jerry,Milton,Eddie and Kim,we are family,we have the strongest bond in the...

All of sudden the same car showes up and tries to hit Rudy,in last seconds Joan af all people saves Rudy from a tragedy.

WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING,YOU COULD DIE!Joan screams at Rudy.

Iiiiiiiik ...iijkkj..don't...know...

Rudy dammit are you okay,Milton screams.

Rest of Wasabi team along with Phil runs to the scene,even Black Dragons with Ty showes up to the scene!

What just transpired,Ty says.

He was almost killed,Jerry says.

All of the Wasabi team was in tears,they were shocked they didn't had that in their plans,Jack saw Ty's face,he was also shocked.

Jack Pov

After spying on Black Dragons and after seeing how they can safely assume that they didn't order that car to hit is who is then?

Back in dojo

Are we calm now,Jerry asks his we decide that Black Dragons are not the one we should chase down this time,Jerry says.

We must thank Joan,she saved you Rudy,what happend out there,Eddie asks.

Rudy who was sitting on a chair,emotional looks at his students

I've been thinking about you guys,in this last couple of days,i've mean whole this time since we know each other,we are family,we have a bond stronger than anyone,am i right.

Wasabi kids looked at each other

Yeah,Milton says.

Of course,Jerry says.

In good and bad,Jack says.

Don't worry Rud,Eddie says.

Together as one!Kim says.

Hey i almost forgot,Milton did you took the picture,Jerry says.

Yeah.

Well let's see,Jerry says.

Wasabi team looked at the pictures,but they could not see anything,because car had bullet proof glass windows.

Oh noooooo,ahhhhh,Jack says angrliy.

How we can't get to this person,how!Eddie says.

This is unbelievable,somebody is fucking with us pretty damn good,Jerry says.

We must think now pretty good at our next move,Kim says.

We must follow him with a car,Rudy says.

That's little dangerous,Milton says.

Well if she or he wants to play,ha we'll play!Rudy laughs

End of Chapter

I would love some reviews,so i can see what can i do next for the story.

Note: (I tried not to featured a lot,but there is gonna be some stronger language)


	5. Car

Rudy Pov

Who's after me,i really don't know but I want to find out that quickly as possible, Maybe he is not after me at all,maybe he wants to kill Phill.

Jack Pov

I don't know what to make out of all of this, I can't trust my friends anymore, why did they done that? after over a year of being their best friend they done that to me, and somebody tries to kill Rudy and Phil? There's so many problems and it's all hitting at once, I must not snap right now.

Milton Pov

It's the same freaking car that saved my life all those nights ago, when black dragons beat the living crap out of me, but what they want now? Who is he or she? Maybe she wants something from me, or Black Dragons or maybe he or she's after Rudy and maybe Phil.

Jerry Pov

As i sit here in my room reflecting back at what transpired in the last couple of days, from Milton getting attacked by Black Dragons, to me kissing Kim, and then all of us getting slapped by Jack, and then Rudy nearly being killed by a car.And all that happened in thirteen days!!!!!Shit i'm getting tired.

Eddie Pov

I did what i did, maybe it was wrong,but feelings got best of me.

Next day at the dojo,Rudy gathers his students

Guys,plan is next!We are going to wait for this car.Rudy showes the photo of a car,I decided even if this is not so smart idea, but you Jack must stay here to watch out for a dojo,Rudy says.

Why, so these three can be with Kim?,Jack screamed as rest of the team looked at him, especially Kim.

Hey,Jack calm down,if you mean what happened at the tourney i know i should told you that back then but yeah Kim did hugged...

Save it!!!,Jack stops Rudy before he can finish his sentence,i don't wanna to remember anything what happened in last two weeks of my life,Jack says.

Well you saw your grandpa at least,Jerry says.

Oh,shut up,Jack says.

Jack,listen up,there is absolutely no reason at all for you to be jealous, come on,Rudy says.

Yeah,right,Jack sighted.

Will you do that for us,Jack,Rudy asked Jack.

Jack Pov

What should i do, Rudy looked at me with near desperate look,he didn't know what happen between all of us,even though i'm mad at all of them (i'm even little mad at Kim) but i must corporate with them because of Rudy,yes yes i know he sometimes gets himself into a mess,but nobody's perfect,and if wasn't for him, i would never be in this dojo,and i would never spend a time with Kim and yeah even with Eddie,Milton and Jerry.

So,what's the answer,Jerry asks.

I will stay!!!!

Thank you,Rudy was reliefed.

HEY,RUDY,Joan screamed.

Hey Joan,what's up.

If this is not one of the most bizzare cases i ever did then...Joan sighted as Wasabi team looked at her

Rudy,you know the car that almost run you over?Show me that picture so i can be sure.

Rudy showes her a picture of a black car

Yeah,that's it,that was the car that we find an half a hour ago in the river.

WHAT!!!!!!!!everyone screamed

Wait just the minute,when that happened,Jack asked.

Joan begins to explain:Well i went on everyday routine across the town, and i saw something black in the river.I stopped a car and got out of carefully because who knows maybe is a trap, i called my friends in the local station for a backup and i waited until they showed up,couple a minutes later and we had to get a car out of water so we can saw what happened,we pulled a car who wasn't that much destroyed,only a front part was little fractured,my coworkers said that somebody intentionally showed car down the river.

Why,Jack asks.

Well, maybe because he didn't had an vehicle registration on it,we didn't find anything in the car,not a single thing.

What about fingertips.

Well we still must wait for that... _phone rings,_ officer Joan...aha...ok il will inform him,thank you.

What happened,Rudy says.

No finger tips,whatsover.

Oh shit,what now, _Rudy sits on his chair desperate at who could attack him._

I gotta go Rudy,i'l inform you when something comes out new.

 _Joan leaves_

Oh,great we are back to square one!Milton says.

Maybe that person's a pyscho,Kim says.

We must be careful with what could happen next,i think him or she wants us to be relaxed to the point when next attack happens, we won't see that.Jack says.

Let's go the Phill,I'm hungry.Eddie says.

 _As Wasabi team goes across the street,all of sudden a red car showes up,and stops_ _,Jack stops too_

Guys,just wait, _Wasabi team stops and they looked at a person in the car,face was covered with a black mask,person behind a car waved_ _at group and he droves into them_

(Jerry at the same moment)

GUYS MOOOOOOOVEEEEEE!!!!!!

 _Wasabi group move out of the way as they were nearly been killed by a car who just drove by them._

 _Everybody went_ _out from bulidings to see what just transpired._

IIIIIII...FELT...THE CAR SO CLOSE TO ME...,Milton was strugling to finish a sentence.

Jack,you are bleeding,Jerry says.

 _Jack was bleeding from his head as he jumped so he can't get hit by a car, he hurt himself._

Ah,this, _Jack let blood comes out his head covering his face making him a crimson mask,_ this is ain't nothing...at what i will done to that bitch!!!!

End of chapter

Review so i can know what did you liked/disliked.


	6. Pain is temporary,Pride is forever

Bloodied Jack was transferred to hospital

He didn't need a stitches to close a wound, but he needs to wear a bandage on his head for next 5 days,Doctor Lambert says.

Jack comes out of the hospital room,with wraped head,more angrier than when he found out that his friends were in love with Kim.

Hey guys,i want to get out of here,i want to find...

You are hurt,you cannot fight against anyone,let alone chasing a pysho,Jerry says.

Jer, you know that this injury won't keep me down for a long time.

We need you ready and prepared for anything,Kim gets closer to Jack,you will listen to your friends and me?

Yeah,Jack sighted.

Wasabi warriors went home.

Rudy POV

I really don't know who's after us,what they want from me,or my students,we must stuck with a plan to follow him,what happens happens.

Jack POV

I don't like an idea of sitting on my ass for next few days,whille we can get killed at any freaking moment,maybe i feel pain,but that's nothing,because pain is temporary,pride is forever.

Milton Pov

Is that person after me?I mean that person saved me from near death,and now that same person wants to kill me and my friends!

Jerry POV

Who's that motherfucker who nearly killed us?!,we cannot wait for a police to resolve this,it could be too late by then,we must resolve this,issues or not,we must be a family now.

Eddie POV

I've had good and bad moments in past two weeks,and i almost died today,thank God i survived. But then again who hate us now,if it isn't Black Dragons and Ty then who is it?

Kim POV

We must wait til Jack gets better,then we can get in tracks with that maniac behind a car. When this ends,we would have to resolve a love drama inside a familiy,because we still have a mistrust between us.

Next day at the dojo,Wasabi team gathers around inside Rudy's office reading the news

Jack,look at your picture you look like bloodied wrestler after a cage match,Jerry says.

Hah,well i lost a ton of blood,but hey I'm alive,Jack replies.

Rudy gets up from the chair

Here's the deal,we will wait for that car,but this time we will...Telephone rings...Who's that,hello,helllllloooo!.

Who's that,Kim asks.

It's that pyscho,how does he knows this number,Rudy says.

What should we do now?Eddie asks

This is getting really annoying really fast,it's time to end this joke!Jerry says.

Well,do you have a plan?Jack says.

This person is somebody who knows this place very well,Jerry says.

We don't know if him or her are working alone,Milton says

Telephone rings again and Jerry takes a phone

Listen up Bitch,whomever you are,we are going to find you and you are going to be hanged in middle of this damn mall! _Again nothing was heard on other side._

Well,now we only must be really careful at what we do,Kim says

Let's go eat,Eddie says.

Following morning,Jack's mom wakes Jack up.

Jack,Rudy calls you,he said it's important.

Give me a phone,please quickly,hello...yeah what is it?

Jack,you need to come quickly,i got a letter from a ...

Ok,Ok..i...understand,i'm coming.

What's happening,Mom asks.

Eh...we have...all of sudden somebody was shouting from outside the house,Jack!,Jack!,Jack opens the window.

Jerry,what are you doing?

Did you heard,Rudy said we must come quickly,Bobby is coming.

Do you hear,mom,they are waiting for me.

Go,go,Mom says.

Jack gets out of the house.

If you did not shoved up,i would have been caught,Jack says.

I knew it,you can't lie,so i had to come up with something,Jerry laughs.

They enterd the dojo and rest of the group was already there,Rudy was sitting on his chair, Looking all worried.

Guys,this is about to get a really messy,Kim says.

What is it,Jerry asks.

We got a letter from a pyscho driver,Milton please read says

 _Dear Rudy,Jack,Jerry,Eddie,Milton and Kim,_

 _You probably wonder who am i,what i want from you six individuals,why i want to kill you?_

 _I've been following you for a very long time,and i've been impressed by your loyalty to each other,but i will not bother you any longer with you want answers, come in three days to a location that i will drove you to,if you call a police,i will make sure that each and every member of your respective family gets SLAUGHTERD,don't play with a fire,you may get burned._

Three days,what we must do by then,Eddie asks.

I don't have an idea,we must wait,even if i personally dislike idea, but that's it,Jack says.

Well,at least we must get prepared,Kim says

We are going to train next two days hardest then ever,Rudy says.

 _In next two days Wasabi team trained really hard_ _to be both mentally and physically was once again between them, as this mess brought them together back._

 _The day_

Kim,Jack,were you two have been,Rudy asks.

Jack had to get a bandage off his head,Kim says.

So,how's the head,since you had to take a easier training?,Eddie asks.

I'm good,when will that asshole showed up today?Jack asks.

In the letter,he didn't said the time,Milton says.

Guys,Car,Jerry screams.

 _An new black car was waiting outside the dojo,Wasabi team exited the dojo carefully looking at the car._

 _Eddie caught a letter on a Windshield_ , _That person who was in all black,only eyes were visible,pointed a finger at Eddie_ _to come closer and take a letter._

 _Eddie listen, and he took the letter and open it._

 _"Take your car and follow me"_

Well, let's go guys,Jack says.

 _Wasabi team took the Rudy's car and they followed black Car._

End of chapter

Review so i can know what did you liked/disliked.


	7. Other Side of the Law

" _Take your car and follow me",half sentence was written in red ink,half in black ink,Jack hold that piece of paper whole time whille Rudy drove and follow the black car._

This is not a good idea,Milton says.

Well genius,if we had a better idea,we would not've been following a maniac who can drove us into a death,Jerry says.

Both of you just calm down,no one is going to die,Kim says.

Our families are in danger,and what could possibly that person wanted from us?,We are still kids, except Rudy,Jack says.

I don't trust strangers,look how far away he make us drove out of the Seaford!!!Eddie says.

 _All of sudden black car stops in front of some old big house,Wasabi team also stoped as they were waiting for a next move._

What now,Jerry says.

We must be careful now,Kim says.

Person got out of the car,and he begins to make a steps closer to Rudy's car.

Wowow,what is he doing,Jerry says.

Damn,Milton says quietly.

 _Person knocks on car's window,and he/she signals with a finger to Wasabi team to get out of the car.They got out of the car really slowly and carefully._

Jack POV

I've been known as a tough son of a bitch, but this is something new,who knows what's going to happen at the end of the day?

Kim POV

I really went through a lot of situations before,but i was fine beating Black Dragons up,this...is something Different.

Jerry POV

I love Adventures and all these stuff,but going into a possible death it's not cool man...not cool.

Milton POV

For a genius like me,this is really messed up,this whole situation since that freaking evening it's been weird.

Eddie POV

I don't know if something is going to happen today but i know we got each other's back,and that's important.

As Wasabi team were captured in their own minds,they got to the house,and Person opens it.They got into a house,and inside of it was a flawless.

Oh shit,this is pricless,Jerry says whille being stunned at what he just saw.

This is nothing like outside of the house,this is some rich motherfucker!!!!Kim says.

Well,i've been to Bobby Wasabi's house and my uncle is rich,but this is something else,Rudy says

Everything is made out of the gold,who knows how did he earned this?,Jack says.

Isn't that a great question Jack!!!!!!

A Person behind a mask takes his mask off and reveals himself as Principal Martin Funderburk.

FUNDERBURK!!!!!!everyone screamed as they looked at him

What are you doing to us?Kim says

Hold on...

We want anwers now!!!!!!!! Jack screamed.

Listen up young fella,i'm not your buddy or sensei,i'm the guy who can own you and your entire family,Funderburk says.

You cannot own us,just because you are rich,you can't control our destiny!!!!!Jerry says.

Hey,keep your mouth shut, then i would tell you what's my plan for you!!!!Funderburk says.

 _Funderburk begins to explain_

As each and every one of you know,i'm your principal,and i've been knowing you since day one,i knew that you were been best friends since last year,and you were training together in Rudy's dojo owned by a actor Bobby Wasabi.I carefully stalked each and everyone of you,and i come up with next conclusion...

Jack Brewer: Very tough,fast,strong,always ready for a fight ,honest,loyal,can kick ass,doesn't lie,black belt in karate,that's exactly what i need...

Wait the minute,what are you saying...

Wait Jack,you will get your answers in a minute.

Kim Crawford: I have same opinion about you as i have for Jack.Very tough,honest,loyal,can kick ass,black belt in karate,your looks can distract anyone.You are a beauty and kickass machine and that's what my team needs.

Jerry Martinez:Whille you are not like them,you are more determined and crazier than rest of the group,you are willing to put your life on the line,you are not very honest like them,you can manipulate and lie,and that's what i need you in my team.

Milton Krupnick:You are smart guy,you are not in the league when it comes to Jack's ,Kim's or even Jerry's fighting skills,but you know a thing or two about computers,i have absolutely no denial in you that you can hacked and crash other's systems.

Eddie Jones:Your face looks so innocent,everybody loves you,i can use that for a distraction while other members can do their jobs.

Rudy Gillespie:You are weird and sometimes you have unbalanced state of mind,but you are a great sensei,and you can teach a new generation of my students.

 _Funderburk ends his explanation_

So,all of you want an answer,well i want you to be a part of my elite "Spyfall" team,Funderburk says.

Are you nuts,do you really think for one second that we are going to sell our souls to you?Kim says.

Kimberly,you don't have a choice,unless you don't give a crap about your familiy?

You will not threatening us,you are just coward!!!Jack says.

We have a self respect, unlike you who is involved in criminal and who knows what else you had done in your life,Jerry says

I've been honest person my whole life,i never steal nor i never used my skills to hack anyone,Milton says.

Why do you wanna use a us?we are still kids,we have a whole life ahead of us,Eddie says.

These are childern Funderburk,think straight,do you wanna ruin their lives?Rudy asks.

Oh,your little speech made me cried,but let's get back to the business,You are going to have a partner in this group of ours. Her name is Grey Cole!!!!!

 _All of sudden Grey showed up dressed in black suit ready for a mission,everyone was stunned whille they stared at her (besides Kim and Rudy,i've mean he is older person and Kim,well she was not impressed at all)_

So...these are my new partners...did you told them what is this all about,Grey says.

Yeah,i kinda explain to them,Funderberk replied.

What's up girl,Jerry says as he gets closer to Grey,Grey turns to Funderburk

You warned me about him,she points at Jerry.Listen up you dumbshit,get your hands away from me!!!!!!!or i will break both of them!

Jerry back away from Grey.

See i don't trust any of you,and if you think that i'm only about good looks,then try to provoke me,Grey says.

Wasabi team looked at Grey,some of them had hatred, then some of were amazed by herWho are you!!!!Kim asks Grey.

Can you repeat that question,Grey replies to Kim as she gets closer to her.

Who are you...Grey spits Kim and she turns her back on her and she gets back to Funderburk.

Hey,if we must be here,we won't be nobody's bitches!!!!!We don't need her,we are familiy we trust one another,Jerry says.

Kid,this business doesn't work like hey i don't like her or him,in this business emotions does not exist,Funderburk says.

So what do you want from us to do,Jack asks.

Listen up,we must robbed a bank in your turf in Seaford,Jack,Kim,Jerry and Grey you four will do a action,you Milton will break whole security system of the bank,and you Eddie will help these four in carrying bags of money from the bank to the van,and you Rudy will drive them to the Bank and you will wait for them,and i will stay here in the Center and i will communicate with Rudy via woki toki,Funderburk says.

Ok,but police can get you caught by entering in your signal and they can hear whole thing,Eddie says.

Eh,Ed,you don't understand one thing,you don't succeed in this Business without help from police,again why i'm telling you all of this,because i know that if you rat me out,that split second your families would be dead,Funderburk says.

How many times we must do that crap for you,Jack asks.

As many times as we are going to say,maybe your life on other side of the law will remain forever!!!Grey says.

End of chapter

Review so i can know what did you liked/disliked.


	8. Prison Cell

_As Wasabi team concluded their first meeting with their "boss",they went to their homes,broken,sad,and disgusted_

Jack Pov

 _Maybe your life on other side of the law will remain forever._ That's not how i want my life to end,like a criminal,a thug,i fucking hate those type of people,why i must now be like them?

Kim Pov

I can't let anyone of my familiy suffer because of some freak and pyscho,we must figure something out really quickly,as soon as this robbery ends,we are getting those guys in locked up in prison.

Jerry Pov

I did a lot of stuff in my life,but this is something even i did not wanted to do,and that's to be a criminal,no no no,this is not a life i wanted,this is not a life we wanted.

Milton Pov

I'm not sure what will happen tommorow night,but this will be the hardest thing i will ever do in my life,to help somebody doing a wrong thing,when we get caught we are going to be jailed and my life will end in that prison cell.

Eddie Pov

All i wanted in my life is to be a normal person,but apparently life had different plans for me,and i must take a situation im my hands ans make most of it.

Rudy Pov

I feel sorry for the kids,they really did not deserve this to happen to them.

 _Next day at a Dojo,Wasabi team semble around Rudy in his office,no one was happy,as_

 _they look at each other,they saw sadness and angriness._

So,when are we must be ready for our first action,Jack says.

Tonight,Funderburk will call us,Jerry says as he stands up from his chair and he begins to walk around the dojo,i never like that bastard yo,i told yall that he was a bad person,Jerry says.

Well at the time,you hated him,because everytime you will play a prank on him,he would sent you to a detention,Kim says.

That's not even important right now,what's important is that we must get prepared for this action,if we get caught our families will be killed,i can't let that shit happend to my familiy!!!!!Jack screams.

Well at least we don't need to kill anyone?Milton asks his friends.

I hope so,that's the last thing that we must think about.Eddie says.

Nobody is going to be killed,trust me,Rudy says.

Well Rud,you will not conduct this operation,we are under Funderburk's control tonight,so who knows what will happen,Jack says.

Let's go to Phil's,and then we must get ready for tonight,Kim says.

 _During the lunch at Phil's,Wasabi team were mostly quiet,which is unusual for them, specially for Jerry._

Hey guys,what's up,why is moral so down,looks like you just lost a tournament,Phil says.

Nothing,it's just this weather changes constantly so is the mood,Rudy says.

Jerry,i'm really sorry what happened between you and Mika,Phil says.

Everything is cool bro,Jerry replies.

But she did not said that she will not be back,who knows maybe she can enter this room right now,Milton says.

I don't have that luck,Jerry replies.

Hey guys,what happend with that car that wanted to kill us all,Phill says.

We don't know,Jack sighted,last we know is when that maniac wanted to drove us to death,and from day on we don't know what is happened to him or she,Jack says.

We only know is that police is investigating that case,Kim says.

 _Couple of hours later,Wasabi team gather around dojo waiting to be called by a Funderburk_

So guys are you ready,Rudy asks his friends who did not really had a right answer.

Yeah,sort of,Jerry sighted.

Whatever happens,happens,Eddie says.

 _All of sudden telephone rings_ , _Jack answers_.

Listen up,you know who's calling you,come with your car to our base,and then we continue the talk.

And,Kim asks Jack.

Well,he said that we must come to his base with our car like a first time,Jack says.

Well,let's go,Jerry says.

 _And Wasabi team went to a base that was well hidden outside of a Seaford.As soon as they parked the car outside of the base,Funderburk and Grey were waiting for them._

So,bastards are you ready for a time of your life!!!!,Funderburk says.

Hey,i told you,you will not treat us like a bitches,Jack says.

Leave him alone,he is always excited when it comes to robberies,is like he is going on his first,not like thousand one,Grey says.

Bro,how long you've been doing this shit,Jerry says.

We've been doing this shit,for a long time,and if we did not spend our money trying to build this organization,we would be now rich as fuck,Grey says.

Let's go inside for a minute,Funderburk says.

They all enter the base for a brief talk.

I will repeat one more time what each and every one of you have a role to do tonight,Funderburk begins to explain...

Jack,Kim,Jerry and Grey you four will do a action,you Milton will break whole security system of the bank,and you Eddie will help these four in carrying bags of money from the bank to the van,and you Rudy will drive them to the Bank and you will wait for them,and i will stay here in the Center and i will communicate with Rudy via woki toki,Ok let's kick some ass!!!Funderburk says.

Hey,follow me to the elevator,Grey says

 _Wasabi team exit the room and they went to_ _the_ _elevator,they drove them really deep_ _in_ _basement_ _of the house,they were quiet as they all looked at Grey who was looking at them back with no fear whatsover_

Ok,so this is the van that you Rudy will drive,Rudy stay here,rest of you come with me.

 _Close to the van,there was other van that wasn't functional anymore_ , _Grey opens it,and there was a lot of wooden boxes,and they had a stick on them_ _that said **vorsicht**._

What is in this boxes,Jack asks

Vorsicht,what does that mean,Kim asks.

Open,and you will find out,Grey says.

 _Kim opens and Wasabi team saw a box full of weapons,from rifles to shotguns to flamethowers._

Oh my...we did not sign for this shit,Jack says.

What are you people,terrorists?Kim asks.

This is just for defense,Grey replies.

You call this just for defense,either i or you are not a normal person and i think i'm pretty damn normal,Kim says.

We are going to do a job right now,and then we we are finished and we come back,we are going to have a conversation who's normal,Grey says.

 _Wasabi team got inside a van,which was not a typical van,inside there was a complete package._

Milton,right there you will sit,there is a computer and with that you will able to enter inside their system,any questions?Grey asks

Well,we have a 30 minute from here to our bank,i can't break inside the system so fast,Milton says.

We are going to wait no matter hoe long it takes,Grey replies.

I mean,we don't need to fear that much,afterall Funder said that he have a connections inside a police,Jerry says.

Yeah,but not whole police,i mean we still must be careful,Jack says.

Woah guys,you are already in the "system",Kim says sarcastically.

Kim,you already forgot why we must do this fucking robbery?Eddie says.

I'm already inside in the system,now the real fucking deal is about to happen,Milton says as he begins to work.

 _Grey took a phone,and calls her boss_

Funds,call Rudy and tell him that he can drive!!!! _Ok,Funderburk replies._

 _On driver's side_

Why are we waiting so long...

F:Hey Rudy.

R:Yeah,we can go already.

F:Yeah

 _Rudy exit the garage, and Wasabi team are of to meet the other side,dark and criminal side._

Yo,guys do you remember the good ol'times,just a year ago when we meet each other,before all of this bullshit happened?We were happy kids,who wanted just to be a normal people, besides Milton maybe,Jerry says.

 _Wasabi team laughed at the joke_

This is so fucking wrong,why are we getting in to trouble when we never did anything wrong,well we only hurt one another recently,Eddie says

But,we were man enough to admit the mistake,and Jack as goodhearted as he is he accept our apology,right Jack?Milton asks.

See,guys i can forgive you or not,what's important that Kim forgave all of us,and as much as this will sound crazy,i would still rather pick a a situation from last of couple weeks ago than to be involved in a fucking robbery,Jack says.

At least we would talk it through like we did,now who knows what can happen,Kim says.

We still have a 10 minute drive to the bank,Grey says.

Do you have a siblings,Kim asks.

No,Grey replies.

See this guys right here,maybe we are not blood relatives but we ready to die for each other!!!Kim says.

That's awesome,but i really don't care,Grey replies.

Because you don't have a heart,BITCH!!!!Kim screams at Grey who stands up as she and Kim gets face to face,all of sudden,Funderburk's voice comes up from voki toki.

 _Hey get preaperd,in five minutes._ Situation between now Spyfall team was really tense,and they spendet whole five minutes being quiet.

End of chapter

Review so i can know what did you liked/disliked.(And i really would love if that critic can come with good explanation,because in last couple of days i'm getting really weird posts from diffrent people who apparently is the same person with really negative comments with really no critic whatsoever just spewing of a hatred.So if that person reads this,stop doing that if not then go fuck yourself from this story and make your own.For rest of you who enjoy this story thank you,for that person either stop or just fuck off)


	9. Lets go do our Job

Spyfall team got out of the van,they had to put masks and gloves on they got to the bank,Grey stopped them

Here are the weapons for us,Grey gave the crowbars and guns for her, Jack,Kim and here's the gun for you too.

Why,i will only help you getting bags out of the bank,Eddie says.

Ahhhhh, don't ask me that,just in case something happens,ok,Grey says.

I disabled their security system,now you are safe to go in there,Milton says.

One question though,why are we so doing these secretly,when your boss is having a strings in police,Jerry says.

Well not whole department,we can have a bad luck tonight to encounter a non corruptive police officers,some of them are still in whloe "justice" thing,Grey says.

Did you ever encounter them?Kim says.

Grey just sighted,lets go do our job.

Jack use his strenght to open the doors with a crowbar,Kim and Grey entered the bank,and they heard someone walking with a light battery,they use their use their quickness to move around in darkness,a security guard went to turn the lights on,but lights could not go on,as system was completely down,as she turns around Kim kicked her in the face,knocked her in process,another security guard comes out,but Kim and Grey escaped deep into a darkness,guard saws his partner laying on the floor,knocked out,he panicked as he tried to send a emergency call but he got smashed in the back of the head by this melle Jerry got inside of the bank.

Jack Pov

As i was standig with a crowbar in my hands,my whole life flashbacked in split second,as i was trying to break into a bank like a criminal,i rememberd how much i hated Kai for disrespecting the name of Brewer,and now what i've been doing was a pissing all over it.

Jerry Pov

My teachers never hid the fact that they thought i was gonna get in big trouble once,but even when i got a friends like Eddie and Milton,they thought that i'm going to get them in trouble,specially Milton,but those two along Rudy changed me,then Kim and Jack showed up and rest of history.

Kim Pov

Despite i was still hurt what happen between all of us when everybody exspress their love for me,and when Jack beat them up, i still trust them more than Grey,as Jack broke the doors we entered the bank,everything was black.

Grey Pov

Milton did his job,ok now if this blond does not shit in her pants,we can do this perfectly. A all of sudden a security guard shows up with a battery,i was not scared,but to my suprise i could sense that Kim wasn't scared either,we moved into a darker place in lobby.

Kim Pov

I was moving around the lobby with no lights,one slip and i can kiss my life goodbye,only light was coming from that battery,i saw that guard was getting to turn lights on,but thanks to Milton,thst was not possible, i took that moment to knock guard down.

Jerry Pov

As me and Jack were able to hear scream of a fallen guard, i took a moment to enter ths bank and i took a battery away and get to the tresor.

Jack Pov

I was waiting outside the bank,and when we saw that guard is down,i sent Jerry in,i shout to Eddie to come to the door and wait when we finish with our "work" to help us with a bags that Jerry carried inside the bank.

Grey Pov

I was truly impressed by a quick reaction that was taken by Kim and Jerry, but i had to remain focus on the mission as another guard showed up, me and Kim had to move around again,where's the other two? I got my question answered right away when somebody kick a guard down knock him down in process.

Jack Pov

I slowly got into a bank,as i saw security guard not being focused,and i took opportunity to knock him down.

Wasa...Spyfall team got to the tresor.

Jerry,you must break this door,Grey whispered to Jerry.

Jerry break the door,and they began to collect the money and everything they could find inside the tresor.

Kim,bring Eddie,Jack brings Eddie.

Well this is what i call a "classic robbery", i've done millons of them before,Grey says

How old are you,you look like us,yet you sound much older,Eddie asks.

I can't answer now,let's put these money in the bag,when we finish with this,you Jack will stay here to watch if these two doesn't wake up, so we can put this money in van,when we finish,we are gonna called you up.

Jack Pov

I listened to Grey,and waited so others can get money to the van,i stand there and i looked at two guards,we knew who were they and they knew us because Seaford was a small town. They were knocked down,i had a gun with me,i was scared if i had to pull it off to shoot them,when my team finished their deal,they called me up

Well,how it went,Milton says.

If these bags of money does not show you results?Jerry says

We almost get caught,but we got lucky,Kim says

We are getting back to the base or what?Jack asks.

Yes,we must show the money to the Funderburk,Grey says.

Well i told him that everything went fine,through whole mission he called me about 100 times,and he constantly asked,is everything ok,what are you doing,did you entred the bank and on and on,is he always like that? Rudy says.

Don't you think that he is little unsure about us as a group,Eddie says.

I never cared what he said,we two only cared about this piece of paper Grey shows my mission is to brings this money and get my deal out of this money,and his was to get a location and that mission be 100% safe,Grey says.

What about the rifles in the base,i mean is like we are going to a freaking war,not a robbery,Milton says.

Is Funderburk a Arms dealer,who knows maybe he panicks,but he is afterall devious son of a bitch,Eddie says.

Are you also forced to join Funderburk under a threat that something can happens to your family,Kim asks Grey.

Grey laughs at that question,i don' t have a family.

Wasabi Warriors looked at her,before they could ask any question,they already arrived at the base,where Funderburk was waiting for them.

The fuck guys took you soo long,Funderburk says.

Don't be disrespectful piece of shit,we did you a favor,Jerry says.

We can't stand outside,somebody can hear us,Kim says.

Guys you are going with me,we must burn this Van,Funderburk says.

Well somebody must stay to be with Kim,Milton says.

Jack,you can trust him okay,Kim says.

Whatever Jack replies.

I will stay too, dammit it's cold outside,are you normal or what,i don't wanna get sick,Rudy says

Rest of the group looked at him.

You probably shouldn't have said that!Jack says

As Grey,Kim and Milton got inside the house with a money and equipment ,rest of the group along with their "Boss" went somewhere far from the base to burn a Van.

We are going to burn this bitch down,and we are going to sent him to the river.

You enjoying throwing cars and vans down our river,Jerry says.

Specially corpses,Funderburk and Funderburk laugh at that.

Wow,Eddie replies as he was shocked.

Look at me Funderburk,did you or Grey ever killed anyone,i want you to answer me!Jack says.

Funderburk taps Jack on his shoulder,trust me,i control the situation so perfectly that we don't need a corpses in our way,but in the past...

Oh fuck,we are surrounded with a killers and murderers,Eddie says.

Funderburk pulls a gasoline and matches.

Here's the gasoline,we don't have a time to fuck around,Van is parked so close to river that when it gets burned,we together push down the river,Funderburk says.

They poured gasoline all over the van,they started the fire and they waited to gets burned.

So,how this is going to be every day,Jerry says.

No,it must pass couple of days,then we must choose new location,and then we must get prepared...

So next month,Jack interrups Funderburk

Well,it depends on the situation,Funderburk says.

Van burned out,let's push him into a river,Eddie says.

They pushed Van into a river

Next day

Wasabi Warriors or newly proclaimed Spyfall members sneaked into their houses late in tge night,so in the early in the morning none of them got up early,even Milton,which raised questions in his family. They eventually got up and like in old times they gather around their favorite place-Dojo

20.11.2012,how year went so fast in just a month we are entering 2013, i'm getting 16 years old,Kim says.

This month has been crazier period of my life,Jack says.

Hey,look guys, our robbery is on the newspaper,Jerry whispers.

Guys,did you throw the clothes that you wore last night,Milton says.

Well,i asked Funderburk,and he said that he burned clothes and everything what could be suspicious,Rudy says.

Well, then we should not be so worried about,but on the other hand we must get free from his organization,Eddie says.

Well,how if we turn him to police,you know what will happen,Milton says.

What about Grey,Kim asks.

She is the one behind this idea of Funderburk blackmailing us i can guarantee you see her?No emotions whatsover,who knows how many people she killed,Jerry says.

We must not have a single victim on our soul,we would not use a firearm even if we get caught,Jack says.

Yeah but...Jack interrupts Jerry.

Jerry,if we don't rat out Funderburk,he can't do a shit,his hands will be tied,if you saw carefully he is a desperate man,he used his last strenght to force us into this fucking mess,Jack says.

If we just survive couple of months under him,we can figure something out,Kim says.

I mean,he can't have a last laugh,Eddie says.

 _As Group leave the office to train,Joan enters the Dojo._

Hey,guys,tic tac and we are almost into a new year,i'ts funny on the 31th i have a free day,Joan says.

Awesome,hey Joan is there something new about the "Car",Jack asks

Nothing new,well we are to small department to do anything,we are still waiting for big dogs in the office to give as a little help,i'm hungry,i will be at Phil's,Joan says and leaves.

So,case is still open,that means we can still breathe normally,she didn't even mention robbery,Jerry says.

Maybe,she knows something?,Jack says.

Yeah,she's little off,Milton says

Who?she!,be serious man,with all respect for her, she barely can caught a kid who tries to steal from a local shop!Kim says.

End of chapter

Review so i can know what you liked or disliked


	10. Stick Together

At Evening

Jack Pov

I've been talking to myself the same story for past damn month,i can't anymore,i was suppose to have a great time with my friends and my girlfriend,winning tournaments,getting a next step in karate to become a sensei,but first the shit with everybody was kissing Kim,oh and before that we kicked Black Dragon's ass,but what happened later with this Spyfall shit,ah...

Kim Pov

After everything that transpired,i'm still amazed that i'm normal,i was involved in a robbery,in a freaking robbery!Fuck,thankfully we did not kill anyone on our "path" but we did hurt people along the way,i just hope that they are only one...

Jerry Pov

I for once was not a one who was doing a bad thing alone,this time we collectively as a group fucked up, i'm scared if this could change me,i must remain close to my friends,real friends who would not stab me in the back,we had some personal issues in the past but fuck it,that's life,nothing is perfect.

Milton Pov

As much as i suffered when Kai and his buddies beat me up,i suffering now too because my ideals are crossing with this new life that i began two nights ago,I'm not a genius if i can't figure out how to exit from this situation

Eddie Pov

I'm watching today a television news and they have a report from the robbery that took place at Seaford Bank,it's so surreal seeing this when you know that you was there in person,it wasn't a great "accomplishment",but saving our families,at least we did something "right"

Jerry calls Milton

J:Hey Milton,can you get rest of the guys out of their houses,i can't sleep now,i think we all need peep talk

M:Well i also cannot get a proper sleep,i will call them,see you in 15 minutes.

Wasabi Warriors minus Rudy gather around somewhere in deep dark outside the city

Hey,guys i really think we should have a talk,Jerry says.

Well,the situation is getting out of the control,Milton says.

Eh,guys, that ship sailed a long time ago,Kim says.

We got pretty much exited because we did a bad thing,Jack says.

Jack,if we did not had done that,everybody would be dead right now,Eddie says.

Well Jack,Ed is right,i've mean,what could we do diffrent,we would now be probably six feet under,Jerry says.

I'm scared if this does not changes us for worst,who knows how long this asshole will hold us in his little group!Jack says.

Hey,don't scream,somebody can overhear this,and why are you so freaking emotional,Kim says.

Kim is right,the last thing we must be is panicked and scared,Milton says.

Well,from where comes such a courage?Eddie asks.

Milton sighted,Why are you asking me that,you all should know what happened to all of us in last few weeks,specially to me,i have a scar on my head,i was nearly killed Eddie!

Milton calm down,we all could die in last couple of days,i also have a scar on my head,i still remembers every drop of a blood that was drop down when Funderburk chased us with a car,Jack says.

We all have a scars,one way or another,but we are still alive,and if we still have a mistrust over what happened with Kim,we once again apologize,we went overboard,we knew that you and Kim had a chemistry,i used my frustrations because Mika left me and i kissed Kim,Eddie and Milton made mistake too,Jerry says.

Specially me,i mean i betrayed Julie,Milton says.

Guys,Kim told you already,she forgives you,so im i,we've been through worst shit than that,hope that does not offend anyone,Jack says.

We are familiy,Kim extended the fist,Wasabi?

WASABI!,whole group screamed

 _Next day at the dojo_

Hey,guys,thanks for coming,Funderburk was calling,Rudy says.

Hm,new robbery,well we did not wait that long,Jack says.

No,something else,he said that we must come to the "base" for a fruther details,Rudy says.

Oh great,maybe we must kill someone,Jerry says.

Shut up,are you normal,don't even think about it,Kim says.

When we must show up?Eddie says.

In two hours,Rudy repiles

I feel sorry for Sarah and Mike,i've mean they did not suffered any injuries but they still got unfairly attacked by us,Milton says.

They will be back to work really fast,don't be stressed out,Jack says.

 _Two hours later,Wasabi team went to their "base" for a new meeting,doors were locked,Rudy calls Funderburk_

Hey,Funder,let us in,we are in front of the door _s,Rudy says and somebody began unlocking the doors,it was Grey,_ come on in.

So,guys,are you still in "shock" at what you had to do in your own backyard,Funderburk says.

That's not funny at all,Jack says.

Did i laugh?Son i now you cannot get still through your head,why us,why we were chosen one,well fuck it, that's life,Funderburk says.

Well,it nice that you show a fucking "sympathy" for us,bitch,Kim says.

Kimberly, watch your language,you are getting boring,listen up and that's goes for all of you,you are capable and fearless,but all of you have a one problem,and that is you simply cannot shut the fuck up!Grey says.

Here we go,hey Cole,you did not had a problem when you needed us,Kim says.

Girls,calm down,let's hear Funderburk out,Jerry says.

Thank you Jerry,see for last few years this organization was build on blood sweat and tears,and me and Grey worked and worked without a break,Grey you always asked me why we put whole money just for building this empire?Well i didn't waste whole our money,Funderburk says.

Well,that's nice to hear,Grey says

I saved enough money for just two of us,but we can make another solution,we can transfer that money into our "empire" and we can use this money that we took from a Seaford Bank,in one or other way we have a enough money for seven days trip,but with this fresh money from a robbery,we can go collectively as a group,Funderburk says.

Grey looks at her coworkers

Hmmmmm,i don't care,they can go,Grey says.

Yeah,how we explain to our parents,Jack says.

Ah,Jack you are too old school,can't you make something up?Grey says

We would make something up,Rudy says.

Hey,when are you planning that vacation to happen,Jerry says.

Well,i forgot what place Grey you wanted to go,everytime you threatened to leave this organization with a money...

Hawaii,Grey stops Funderburk,we could go there,why not?!

We can make a reservations for a plane tickets and we can go in two days already,Funderburk says.

Hey,we can say that we have a a big international tournament and also excursion at the same time,Jerry says.

Wow,that was really fast,how did you come up with that?Milton says.

Why are you wondering,it's Jerry we are talking about here,Eddie says.

Jerry laughs,Well,did you hear what Ed said.

Jack stops the conversation.

So,do you have any plans after this vacation,Jack asks Funderburk

Hold on,let's get some rest first,Funderburk replies.

Wasabi Warriors got back in their dojo

Before we get to our respective homes,what will you say to your parents about the trip,Rudy says.

Well,since Jerry designed a plan pretty good,we are going to use his plan,Jack says.

Told'ya it was damn good,Jerry replies.

And so Wasabi Warriors went with Jerry's plan and they lied to their parents about so called trip (Karate excursion) and a the day for the trip comes.

Jack calls Funderburk.

J:Do you have a plane tickets?

F:Yes i have,we meet in two hours outside our base!

J:Ok

F:Don't forget passports!

J:We ain't stupid.

When are we going?,Eddie asks.

We have a plane in 15:00,he said we come to his base in two hours,Jack replies.

Now is 12:05,Kim says.

I still don't trust them 100%,Milton says.

I don't trust them at all,Kim says

Who knows why they want us to go to the Hawaii,maybe they wanna kill us over there,Milton says.

No,i think they want us to rob a bank,that's it,a fucking robbery!Jerry says

Hmmmm,i've mean if he has a allies here in California,who knows who he has over there? Kim says.

Even if he has in mind to kill us,he would do that when we are least expecting,Eddie says

We are going to stick together and be close like never before,because Funderburk is not a one we should be scared,it's a freaking Grey,Jack says.

She's hot,but she can be a bitch,Jerry says.

Well,i would not call any women like that,but she isn't nice girl,Milton replies.

I'm more scared at what would we say to our parents when we come back from the trip,Eddie says.

Ed is right,we can't come without at least one trophy,they would mom is used to me bringing at least one accomplishment from the tournaments,even from my Black Dragons days,Kim says.

Well you are right,but we have a seven days to think about that,Rudy says.

Wasabi Warriors and their sensei hugged each other,Jack gets close to their group picture

We swear by the light of the dragons eye to be loyal and honest and never say die.

WASABI!

Two hours later they got to the "base" where Funderburk and Grey waited for them in a new van,it was classic van not like what they used to drive in when they had to their "Job",they got to the airport,and they got into a plane for a trip in Hawaii

Grey Pov

Finally,i get some rest,i put my life on the line one too many often because of money.

Wasabi Warriors along with their " coworkers" landed on Hawaii safe

Ah,isn't this beautiful,Funderburk says.

End of chapter

Author's note: this chapter was a once again more about the Wasabi Warriors and their feelings,so maybe chapter was little boring,but i think their issues that they had with one another was supppose to end on a happy note.

Review so i can now what you liked/ disliked


	11. Party

Note:For Evan Roberts,about question if Jack forgave his friends,i answered that in my previous chapter titled Stick Together,and his relationship with Kim was never in question,they were always together,well about Kick,i try to write a Wasabi Warriors story because there is a milion Kick storys,but i will try to include some moments.

 _Wasabi Warriors or Spyfall team with Grey and Funderburk got to the hotel._

Isn't this hotel little too expensive,Milton says.

Nothing is too expensive when you have a cash,Grey says.

Here's the pool too,ah i need to relax,this situation in last few weeks was too stressful for me,Jerry says.

Well,i got my head lacerated because of you Funder don't you think that i forgot that,Jack says.

You still remember that?! Jack if i didn't done that to you guys,you would still piss in the wind back in Seaford,Funderberk says.

Did you ever went to jail?Kim asks.

Too many questions,not enough answers, _Grey interrupts before Funderburk could speak out._

So are we going to have a seperate rooms?Eddie asks.

Yeah,but of course,Funderburk says.

Oh, well i snore a lot so if you hear something loud, don't worry that's me snoring,Rudy says.

Don't snore too loud, _Jerry replies as entire gang laughs at that comment,as they got into a hotel they split into their seperate rooms_ , _also during the night Jack and Kim got together in Kim's room,Rudy snored,Grey sat on her bed for a long portion of a night thinking,Funderburk,Jerry and Eddie slept,and Milton read a book and got to sleep_.

 _Following morning Jerry sees Jack exit Kim's room_

Ohohoho,Jerry says.

Eh,Jack repiles.

I would not say anything,but...

Jerry,if you think for one second...

Nonono,i didn't said anything Jack,but so this is beginning of a new third life,Jerry says.

What do you mean?Jack replies

Well,one life is your everyday life as Jack Brewer who his parents thoughts as a wonderfull child second life is a life of a criminal,and now a third a life with your girlfriend,Jerry says.

Nice explanation,but this life as a criminal... _Jack pulls Jerry away from the hallway to the lobby,_ you know that this "criminal charade" will end soon,Jack says.

Yes i know, we talked about that whole the time,but you know that we still don't know if this vacation trip is not a some kind of a secret operation for a new robbery,Jerry says.

Just as we make a pact,we must stick together,i mean those bitches can fuck us over at anytime!!!!Jack says.

Listen,they put us in this shitty situation,but we are going to put their asses into a jail,i Jerry Martinez and you my familiy are going to have a last fucking laugh!!!!Jerry says.

 _Jack and Jerry saw Milton coming to the lobby of the hotel._

What are you two doing here?Milton asks.

Nothing,we are talking about the whole situation,Jerry says.

We talked about this already,we must be careful,look around this hotel,who knows who is Funderburk's friend,and i must say one thing about this hotel,i never ever slept better in my entire night than last night it's like every problem got off my shoulders,Milton says.

Hey guys _,Eddie joins the gang._

Ed,did you rest well,Milton asks.

Well,i can't say it was bad, it was fucking awesome!!!!Eddie says.

 _Gang laugh_ s, _then Kim showes up._

Hey,do you know how much your laughing can be heard?Keep it quiet we are going to wake whole hotel up!!!!Kim says.

Kim,if you can see outside whole hotel is already outside on this beautiful day,only we are still in this hotel,Eddie says.

We are going outside in a moment,but before that...Jack we must talk!!!Kim says.

 _Wasabi team stand back so Kim and Jack can have a talk_

About last night Kim,nothing bad happened,Jack says.

Well i did not pull you away to confront you,but just i wanna say that we should wait when this "crime time" runs out and when we are going to be completely free,then we can to more than just sleep together,Kim says.

Ok,you think that now is too dangerous?Jack says.

Well,you never know what could happen next in our lives,if you still think that what is going on normal...

Sorry Kim,i more than aware that this is not a normal situation we as kids should been involved,but who knows what is written in our books of life,Jack says

We are going to rest now,and the. we are going to see what we can do,i'm tired Jack,i cannot be stressed out all the time look at you,look at all of us,we all are fucked up by this situation.But we must not give up right now,Kim says.

 _Kim and Jack kissed,and moments later Grey,Rudy,Funderberk showed up in the lobby._

Let's go to the pool,Rudy says.

 _Wasabi Warriors and their coworkers went to the pool,it was a hot day,_ _everybody got releaxed,it was like a breath of a fresh air after all turmoil they endured._

Are you sure that we have enough money?Jerry says.

Don't ya worry,you can throw it away like nothing,and you still cannot spent whole,we have more than enough,Grey says.

Hey guys wait for me, _Jerry went with Eddie and Milton_ , _they stopped at_ _punch drink set table._

I'm thristy,Jerry says.

Woa guys,if you wanna drink,you must show me a ID,a girl who was behind punch drink set table says

Hey,sugar,it's ok,they are with me,Rudy says.

How do i knew that,she replies.

 _Rudy pulls ID and large sum of a cash in front of a woman._

Ok,you can drink,but be responsible!!!!she says.

 _Rudy,Eddie,Jerry and even Milton take a punch to drink_

Guys,i must warn you,this punch contains alcohol,Rudy says.

So fucking what,i wanna to relax,i don't care,Jerry says.

Damn,this is awesome,Eddie says whille drinking a punch.

It's strong,but that's me nerd talking about,Milton says,and they all laugh.

I love you all!!!!!!Rudy says.

 _They continue to drink,as Kim joins the party._

Oho,guys to you know this is alcohol?Kim says.

Big deal!!!!! so what,after all we are on vacation,Jerry says.

Well,if you can drink,then i want some too!!!!!!!Kim says and _she also take a punch to drink,they get close to pool with their drinks._

Hey,guys hold on,i saw you guys drinking three of those already,Jack says.

Take one,Kim gives Jack a drink.

Uh,Jack says.

What,are Milton,Jerry laughs.

No,I'm not used to this drinks,Jack replies.

Hahahaha,they all laugh,all of sudden Eddie,Milton and Jerry pushes Jack and Kim into a pool.

Laughing resumed,Are you guys nuts!!!!!!! Jack yells,You are dead!!!!!!!,Kim yells.

Guys calm down _,Rudy says and he throws Eddie into poo_ _l._

Hey Eddie do you know how to swim!!!!!!!!Jerry laughs.

 _All of sudden Jack and Kim got behind Milton and Rudy's backs and they pushed them into a pool,_ _now Kim stand in front of Jack and Kim._

Ok,guys calm down, _as Jerry was on verge on falling into a pool,Jack and Kim just touched Jerry and he falls into pool_ , _then Kim and Jack jumped together into a pool._

 _Couple_ _a hour later_ _,when night was overtaking the sky of Hawaii_ _some of the guests replace one another on the pool and garden of the hotel_ , _only Spyfall team remained whole day throwing money_ _around the hotel,and they got drunked_

Just when you think we fucked our life up,we have this,Jack showes a sum of cash in his hands.

Hey,guys if... _Funderburk showes up,and he was also drunked,before he could finish his sentence he almost throw up._

Hey Funder,are you ok,Rudy says

Yes,yes,i just i ate and drink whole day,Funderburk says.

Well,we still must find one hot women to fuck, and then we complete a mission,Rudy says as rest of the team laughs.

Hold on,we still have a five days to do that,Jerry says.

Let's go to the Wailua Falls,Kim says.

How much we need up to there,Milton asks.

I don't have a fucking idea,Kim says.

Well,let's go,and when we find Wailua Falls we find,i must take a walk,Eddie say _s._

I really think we should take a nap,i see two pools now,Jerry says.

Where's Grey?Jack says.

She said,uh i can't remember now...aha i think she said that she wanted to visit Wailua Falls,Funderburk says.

Well let's go,who can't he can get to his room,Jack says.

 _No one went to his room, as everybody went to the Wailua Falls.As they get close to the Wailua Falls,they saw Grey sitting_ _Indian style,she was whole naked,and she looked at the sky with her eyes closed._

Grey,are you ok?Kim asks.

 _Grey opens her eyes,and looked at rest of the gang,she smiled,she was also drunked._

Ah,hot night here tonight,listen up guys come closer,even you Kim

We two are going to stay here,Rudy says,and he pulls Funderburk back.

 _Wasabi Warriors get to the Grey,as she gets on her knees no_ _w,as they get close to her,Grey gets to Jerry first,he grabs his waist,he gets on his knees and he grabs her waist_ , _they share a kiss,_ _then she grabs Eddie and she kiss him too,she gets up,and gets to the Milton._

Nerd,did you kissed a women before,Grey asks Milton before Milton could answer,Grey grabs his face and kissed him.

Grey gets to the Jack,and Kim gets between them.

This one is mine,Kim says.

Grey grabs Kim's waist,and she hoist her up on her shoulder.

Let me go!!!!Kim yelled at Grey,because Kim was drunk,and she could not fight against Grey,Jack was confused at what is going on,Grey kissed him,Grey let Kim off her shoulder.

What's going on,Jack says.

Well,this kisses that i gave to you guys,shows that i trust you,Grey says.

Do you trust me?Kim says.

Grey slaps Kim,Kim falls on her knees.

If you slap me that hard we are going to be friends!!!!!Grey says.

 _Kim got up and slap Grey with the same force_

Enough with slaps,Jack says.

Bitch can slap hard,Grey says.

Your welcome,slut,Kim replies.

 _Everybody got to their hotels,Kim and Jack hugged each other._

Tommorow we should come back at Wailua Falls,Rudy says

Yeah,everyone repiled.

 _Following day Spyfall team spendet half the day inside their hotel rooms being burn out from night before,they saw each other at dinner_

Ah,guys,damn it,we got drunk really good,Milton says.

Well,everything is first, at least we had fun,Jerry says.

Today went so fast freaking fast,we must repeat last night tommorow,Eddie says.

Oho,hold on,calm down,we can do all but i really think drinking is not for us just yet,Kim says.

I still don't know how we got to the hotel,Jack says.

End of Chapter.

Review what did you liked/disliked


	12. Gang

Following day (4 vacation days left)

 _Spyfall team assemble outside the Hotel._

Hey,guys,let's go to the Wailua Falls,Jerry says.

It's hot anyway,Kim says.

Does anyone remember what happen last time? _Milton says as he tries to remind his friends of a drunken night,as he said that others look each other and couple of them smiled,other laughed_ _as they went to the Wailua Falls_.

Half a hour later

Hey,before we swim in this beautiful water,how long are we going to be here?Rudy asks.

I will be here whole day,Grey says.

I will be here until evening,then i want to enjoy around the Hotel,Jerry says.

Is our money safe?Milton asks.

Don't worry about money,if one penny disappears without our knowing,blood will flow like Wailua Falls,Funderburk says.

Hold on,hey,Funderburk we said no one is going to get hurt,no one!!!!!!Jack says.

Are you two nuts,Eddie says.

What!Jack replies.

Don't yell,we are not alone around here,somebody can hear us,Eddie replies.

Well beside Punch drink girl,and people who works at Hotel,nobody knows us,Jerry says.

We can even change our names and identity,Rudy says.

It's 2012 Rudy,we cannot hide that well,we showed ID to the employers of the Hotel,Kim says.

AH HONESTY,all of the Wasabi Warriors sighted.

Well,look at this transformation!!!,I told ya all about what is the difference between honest life and this life,see in your old life you would hesitate to throw money around like nothing,to go to Hawaii,and i would not even begin to talk about crime life,Funderburk says.

We did not change that much,you got to understand we are after all childs besides Rudy,all of us are human beings,Jack says.

In this business,no one is innocent either,i knew people who after couple of months living these life, forget everything that happened in their old lives,from school they went in,job they worked at... _Before Grey could finish Jerry interrupts her._

Even families,their mother and father,even their childern.

Hey guys,we come here to enjoy this sunny day,i don't wanna to have a constant drama in my life,Rudy says.

 _Spyfall team went to the water, they enjoy_ ed _the day swimming_ _in water,Grey gets close to the Falls._

I always wanna bath in Wailua Falls,Grey says.

Be careful,Jack says.

 _Grey gets to the Falls and she enjoyed every moment swimming._

Guys,why won't you come close!!!!!!Grey screamed.

Well,i think it's little too dangerous,Milton says

I like danger!!!!!!Jerry says and he gets close to the Grey,Rudy,Eddie and Funderburk followed.

Jack,are we going to join a party?Kim asks Jack.

Well,why the fuck not,Jack grabs Kim's hand and they get to the Falls

 _Only Milton was still unsure_.

What's your problem,Grey asks Milton.

Well,i'm scared a little,Milton says.

 _Grey gets to the Milton, and he grabs him by his hand,_ don't be afraid,Grey says to Milton _and they get to the Falls,they bathed for couple of hours,at one point boys hoisted Kim and Grey_ _on their shoulders as guys shouted that they are queens.Then Jack hugs Kim,Grey Hugs Jerry as guys hold them whille getting their heads inside a fall._

Jack Pov

After we spent afternoon in water,we returned to our hotels to rest for a couple of hours,tonight i must be carefull not to get passed out from a drinking.

Kim Pov

I loved every single minute in Waliua Falls,oh it was fucking awesome,besides that me and Jack were once again having a moment.

Jerry Pov

Whille i was holding Grey,i felt a hotness coming from her,i wanted to fuck her in middle of the water,but again i knew exactly well who Grey was,that i could not touch her,but i thank her for alllowing me to kiss and hug her

Eddie Pov

As friend i always wanted for my fellow friends to be happy,and i feel today in Hawaii we are all been happy for the first time in a long time.

Milton Pov

I was really scared getting to the Falls,but Grey couraged me into it,since this new life started i've been most skeptical of all my friends,but apparently for now we successfully have been "swimming' in this mess.

Grey Pov

My thoughts as my attitude changes dramatically not just in one day,but in one second,so my views on life sometimes can be extreme violent, then next second can be something completely different.

 _At evening Gang once again got drunked,some of them acted little unusual..._.

Hey,Jack do you know the time whe... _Before Kim could finish,somebody walked by Jack and he pushes him with shoulder._

HEY,WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, _Jack screams at the guy who turns back towards Kim and Jack and he wasn't alone, as he was surrendered with his group of guys and girls_

So,did you screamed little bitch!!!!!!,that guy screamed at Jack,Jack looks at him straight in the eye.

Don't you ever dare to push me!!!!Jack says.

 _Guy laughs at Jack,as he was taller than Jack._ Listen emo bitch i'm not in a good mood to argue with you,so if you do not apologize right fucking now!!!!!!!

Jack headbutts a guy,and his group attacks Kim and Jack,Rest of Spyfall team joined the brawl,fists,chairs, blood was flying everywhere,bodies were thrown into a sea.

YOU ARE GOING TO REMEMBER ME FOREVER, _Jack unloads with fists on the Guy's face,then he and Jerry grabs him by a a throat,_ YOU SON OF A BITCH, _and they throw him into a pool_.

 _Milton and Eddie throw chairs into Guy's friends,Kim and Grey beat up girls,and Funderburk and Rudy beat up their security_ , _Spyfall team got in Hotel_ _bruised and bit bloody but victorious._

Funderburk,Grey,what the fuck is your problem!!!!!!somebody shouts behind Gang's back

Look,Look,isn't this Shane Peters,Grey says.

Grey...are you drunk?Shane asks.

Little bit,Grey replies.

Who's this,Jack says.

This is Shane Peters,he used to be our comorade in crime couple a years back,i must admit you went from a criminal to a big time boss,Grey says.

I'm still not a boss,just a assistant,but in couple a years i must finish school first,Shane says.

Idiot,he escaped school to be a criminal just so he can get back to school,Jerry says.

What did you said? _Shane was about to fight before Jack got between them._

Hold on you two,we fight enough already today,besides,it won't be fair because we all are drunk,and he is not,Jack says.

Hey police is coming,get your asses to your rooms i will make something up!!!!! _Shane says_ _as Spyfall went to their rooms_.

Jack Pov

Why we must get in trouble because of those bitches,we did not cause problem,they did,sure i'm little more pumped up because of alcohol in my veins,but if police takes us into a custody i would defend my family and friends 100%.

Jerry Pov

In my room there was left a bottle of wine that Rudy got for each and every one us,i opened as i thought it's better to drink couple more glasses of alcohol before these motherfuckers take me to custody.

Kim Pov

I hate to be in these situation,but i'm already used to it,i always said for myself that i'm one tough bitch,and nobody will mess with me or my friends,even if i live a life of a normal teenager or criminal.

Milton Pov

This will be the hardest thing i will ever do in my life,to help somebody doing a wrong thing,when we get caught we are going to be jailed and my life will end in that prison cell...that's was my thoughts before the robbery that happened,now i have a completely new thoughts on life.

Eddie Pov

As i sit on this chair i looked at bottle of a wine in front of me,i know that Rudy and Jerry emptied their bottle to the half,i think now should i let myself to get caught by a police or fight ,ah what's going on in my head,i would do what my friends do.

Rudy Pov

I sometimes hate myself for what i allowed to happen,maybe i should have kill Funderburk myself,because i'm sure that nothing would had happen with our families,because i feel that Grey and Funderburk aren't that powerful.

Grey Pov

Jail,they threatened me with jail since i was 12,jail this,jail that,the fuck with jail already,if they come for me they would not find me alive.

Fundedburk Pov

Shit,knowing Grey she would not let herself to be caught,if we lose her than i don't know what we would do then,she's fearless.

 _Following day,somebody knocks on Jack's door_ , _It's Shane who enters the room._

You motherfuckers are unbelievable,Shane says.

What happen,Jack says as he was just been woken by Shane's yelling.

You slept ha!!!!!i didn't slept last night because of you guys!!!!,because you wanna be tough sons of bitches who would not let anybody to fuck with them,Shane screams.

Hey Shane,shut the fuck up!!!!,if we didn't done that,they would continue to raise havoc around this hotel,they comed last night to make a problems,but they crossed wrong fellas,Jack shouts back at Shane.

 _Rest of the team showes up_

So,what happen,Kim asks.

You can stay,Shane sighted,don't ask me how and why,and no Funder i would not tell you too.

We still have three days to rest,Grey says.

And one thing,you are not allowed to go outside Hotel's property,Shane says.

Well,that sucks,but still we can swim inside a poolJerry says.

How did you get the money for this trip?,Shane asks

We were saving it,Kim sarcastically says.

Mr.Peters,we "loaned" from our local bank,Milton sarcastically says.

Wow,what a sarcasam,Funder,where did yoy find them,Shane says.

Same way as i found you and GreyFunderburk says.

That's already a history class,nobody cares what happen years ago,Grey says.

Why not,Eddie says.

Because no,Grey replies.

Did you guys are also under a threat?Jack asks.

 _Grey walks to the table with a bottle of a wine on it,she grabs it and shd smashes breaks a bottle,as everyone was shocked at what is going onshe grabs Funderburk and she puts him on his knees,and she takes the piece of broken glass and she presses on his neck._

So listen up now really good,who of you now thinks that i'm anybody's bitch,Grey says.

Listen Grey calm the fuck down!!!!!Kim says.

This does not make any sense,look we know that you are free to do anything you want!!!!!!Jack says.

Grey listen to us,stop being crazy,come on fuck it!!!!!!Jerry says.

You have a attitude problem,Milton says.

Hey,nerd you are going to have a big problem if i stab this glass in your neck!!! _Grey says as she puts tge glass down,Funderburk didn't show emotions during whole charade nor did he said anything._

End of Chapter.

Review what did you liked/disliked


	13. Author's note (not a update)

I always try something new every time I write to you.

Most of the storys are dark themed and not usually what original shows or characters is about but I wanted to write a storylines that no one else would write.

To all the readers who read my stories since 2014,i have one question...

which story would you like for me to rewrite...

Kickin It Bloody Jealousy

Wasabi Or Not

Sad Story

Face to Face

New Years Secrets

Crossing the Line...

Maybe you want to read a sequel to one of this stories like Rated M stories Pyscho or Fellings,or prequels with Jack Brewer and Katy,or maybe new story.

I will still write 1 Girl,4 Boys story


	14. Alcohol

Days later Spyfall team concludes their vacation,and they got back on plane to Seaford

Jack Pov

As rest of vacation days goes by,situation was normalised as all issues settle it down,Grey is mentally unstable and she even admits it,but hey we must think straight and not make a mistake.

Kim Pov

Image of Grey holding that piece of glass threatening Funderburk,a person she knows it for a long time now,who knows what she can do to us,well we got wrong impression that she can be a nice human being

Jerry Pov

Grey is hot and awesome woman,but shit she's unstable,and that would not be a big of a problem if she doesn't threat constatly us that we would get killed,of course she is the real boss.

Milton Pov

Vacation continued to be awesome despite incident that happened with Grey,she's emotional person because her mood changes dramatically from being extreme violent to being nice lttle to quickly

Eddie Pov

Outside all the drinking and whole other fun stuff we did,i must say we experienced everything in these seven days,and i can't even predict what is going to happen next.

 _As Spyfall team got back home,Funderburk assembles his team members on the during the travel Wasabi Warriors got drunked._

What now,i must go home i don't feel good now,Jerry says.

We don't have a time for your long stories,Jack says.

Guys,you must get sober i get it,but we must get to the base right now,Funderburk says.

Well then hurry up,because i'm going to throw up,Kim says.

Black van showes up,and the driver exit the vehicle and he shakes Funderburk's hand,Funderburk pulls a wallet and pays him and driver went to the other side.

Well who's that,Eddie says.

It's not important,Funderburk replies.

How we should trust him,Jack says.

Oh come on,just get to the van,as everybody got into a van,Funderburk stays outside to smoke a cigarette,as he looks into a van,he sighted and says Drunken idiots,he finished a cigarette and he goes to the van and he droves them to the base.

How long we still have to the base,Eddie asks.

Five minutes,the main road is blocked,we must take another road but be warned this road is little bumpy,Funderburk says.

Are you insane we are drunk and we don't feel well,Milton says.

Hey,i don't wanna throw up,Kim says.

Rudy say something,they were your students at one point,Funderburk says.

What can i say,right now they are drunk,and sadly they are on the way to become alcoholic for that matter,fuck you and your vacation,Rudy says.

Well you loved spending money too,so don't blame me!Funderburk says.

Hey,shut up,we would talk at the base,Rudy replies

Spyfall team got to the base,they "survived" bumpy road without any vomiting,but some of them had hard time getting out of the van.

Ah shit!i said millions of times,before Jerry could finish the sentence he almost vomit on the of the Wasabi Warriors looked bad besides Rudy who was sober,Grey was drunk too,but she was quiet whole the base

So,the reason i called you here,is because of money,see despite whole crazy shit we done in Hawaii,we still did not spendet 50% of our money!Funderburk says.

Woooooho,Jerry got excited,and his yelling gave his drunken friends headache.

Gahhhh,Jer,are you nuts,your yelling was like somebody hit me with a hammer,Milton says.

Fuck,Kim screamed.

It's like somebody is repeatedly punching me in the fucking head,Jack says.

Jerry,that was unnecessary,Eddie says.

Thanks Jerry now at least you have all attention,Rudy says.

Listen up,i considered long enoughand i think we should split rest of the money between us,Funderburk says.

We don't have a problem with that,Rudy says.

Money was split between all members of the team,and everybody got good amount of cash.

Following day,Wasabi Warriors got to the dojo for the first time in a long time.

So,how we would summarize our trip?Milton asks.

It was awesome!Besides that police calling and Grey incident,Eddie says

I don't know,it was fucking crazy,we got drunked,i spendet time with Jack,and yeah all in all it was great Kim says

For me it was relaxing,i wish we stayed there forever,Milton says.

Well, if we didn't went there,i would never had a chance to feel hotness of Grey,and of course we also had fun kicking ass,Jerry says.

Well we got introduced to the alcohol,i mean last night there we drink like a crazy,and we ate like never before in our lives,Jack says.

I had fun, i know i got hard on you yesterday,but maybe i got jealous of your youth?Rudy says.

Oh come on,don't be in grandpa mode all of sudden,you are still young man,Jack says.

It's easy for you to say,Rudy replies.

Look,if somebody tries to disrespect you,we are going to kick their sorry asses,Kim says.

No need,Rudy replies.

Hey,let s go to the Phil,Eddie says.

Wasabi Warriors went to the Phil's for the first time in several days,their fellow people of Seaford looked at them as they entered the place

Hey guys,where you've been,Phil says.

Hey Phil,i see you are doing well,Guys,we must go,Rudy and his Warriors storm off the place,Phill tried to called them back to no avail.

Jack Pov

Damn,i felt like i entered wrong building,as soon as we walk in,i felt these people could care less about us,i felt jealousy and mistrust but that's not our fault,we just made it in our lives.

Kim Pov

We outgrown Seaford we should stay on Hawaii,as we pass through the city,besides dojo,everything from people to buildings felt irrelevant.

Jerry Pov

When i got home last night,i dreamed Hawaii,i didn't wanna tell that to others,as i felt it was stupid,but i now know we have same mindset.

Milton Pov

I always knew we as a group would remain strong,but i thought my people from Seaford would respect that,well i was fucking wrong,i'm disappointed in Seaford.

Eddie Pov

My parents were suspicious of me,how could we get this amount of a cash for a award from a tournament,but i don't care about that,because we control this town!

Rudy Pov

Seaford used to be my homeplace,but now i feel like i'm stranger in my own city, i really should move to the base for next chapter.

Later at the dojo

Hey,Rudy,do you remember that Funderburk said that you will be in Base dojo training other recruits,Jack says.

Well,i think he forgot,Rudy replies.

When are we going to action,Jack says.

We should not hurry,i've mean we have a lot of money now,Jerry says.

We should get to LA to buy some things for us,Kim says.

Well we can sneak out to LA one day,Eddie says.

I did not visit Los Angeles in two years,Rudy says.

And what's insane,we live in Socal,Milton says.

In two days,Kim says.

Ok,rest of the gang says.

Two days later Wasabi Warriors went to LA.

How long we still need to LA,Jerry says.

We'll be there in 20 minutes,Rudy replies.

One day Jack and Kim could be modern Bonnie and Clyde,Milton says.

Hey,maybe we robbed a bank,but we are not maniacs like those two,Jack says as he and Kim looked at each other.

And besides that,that was different era,Kim says.

Just kidding,Milton replies.

It's weird that our Spyfall partners in crime are not calling us,Eddie says.

I tried to reach him,and no one answered,not him or Grey,Rudy says.

Maybe they are preparing new plan for robbery? Milton says.

Who knows with them,Jerry replies.

Ah Jerry,we know how much you are dreaming of fucking Grey,Eddie says.

Listen up Ed,my opinion of Grey as a human being and her looks are two completely different opinions,Jerry replies.

We all know how much dangerous she is,and we must save enough money from this crime life and we must get rid of them as soon as possible,Jack says.

Woho, Jack you are very determined,how we are going to pull that off,Kim says.

I don't know,Jack replies.

Ah,here is LA,Jerry says.

 _Wasabi Warriors arrived in LA,they went around the town visiting shops spending money,Rudy buyed them Whiskey,so they can drink,of course he only took one shot of Whiskey because he was driving._

Jack Pov

As we are sitting in the car,drinking Whiskey,we waited in parking lot outside the shop as we didn't hurry home as we went through whole city shopping,we buyed a lot of stuff,our parents will kill us,haha.

Kim Pov

We lied that we got bonus for participating and winning the tournament,i mean we earned that,we must sleep in dojo because we are really drunk,but all of sudden we heard somebody yelling.

Milton Pov

Somebody scared me as i was about to take a shot of Whiskey,he was screaming,ROBBERY,ROBBERY!

Jerry Pov

When i heard someone screaming Robbery,instant second my own robbery flashed before my eyes,i thought that i was hearing voices in my drunken head.

Eddie Pov

I looked at through a window and i saw across a town people running like a crazy from a bank,what the fuck is going on?

Rudy Pov

As situation got tense i sit back immediately in the car,i tried to stop guys not to exit a car,i mean they were drunk and maybe robbers were armed,

What's going on Rudy,Milton says.

Robbery,Rudy replies.

Do you think those two are involved,Jerry says.

I don't know,Rudy replies.

It's funny observing a robbery and your colleagues,Jerry says.

We don't have colleagues in this business,Kim says.

Ah,if i was fucking sober, we could try to stop this thiefs,Jack says.

Jack,who knows what this sons of bitches have for a weapon,we could all be killed,Kim says

Looks like a police is coming down,Milton says.

Milton Pov

As police was coming down, one officer took a megaphone abd tried to negotiate with a robbers,Rudy told us that apparently robbers held civilians in hostage.

Jack Pov

This was really weird,Funderburk and Grey choose midnight hours to rob a local bank in Seaford,it would take a lot of balls to rob a bank in center of LA in middle of the day.

End of Chapter.

Review what did you liked/disliked

Note:about bloody jealousy story,one guest asked me to rewrite that story,originally that story had a different content,and when i asked for rewriting the story i had in mind that content of the story remained the same,but only with more details and who knows more twists,but this idea of jealous boyfriend i don't know,i will think about it,but if you read the original story,it was not really beautiful story,because i would never make a classic Kick story,but who knows what can happen in my anyway i appreciate the idea.

I must thank everyone who reads this story.


	15. New Problems

Jerry Pov

Whole mall was on their feet,waiting for worst,everybody was scared,we also exist the car as we looked at the situation across the street.

Jack Pov

I'm getting nervous as the event transpired before my eyes.

Hey Rudy,call Funderburk again,Jack says.

I called,he does not answer the damn phone!Rudy says.

Shit!Jack shouts.

Those motherfuckers can rat us out!,Kim screamed.

They had no fucking chance of escaping!Jerry screamed.

 _All of sudden_ _gunshots are heard from the bank, robbers shoots at the police,police fired back._

Fuck!Somebody is going to die,Eddie says

Get to a fucking car!Milton shouts as Wasabi Warriors go the car for their own safety.

Milton Pov

We looked from the car as police officers fall down one by one,we were all silent,we hoped that somebody can stop these robbers,it's not about the money,they can take that money and escape it's just they are taking human's lives too.

It looks like robbers escaped Eddie says.

Wow,Jerry says.

They killed almost every police officer,Rudy says.

They were ready more than we were for our robbery,Kim says.

They aren't robbers they are cold,brutal force,uhhhh,we must get out of this city,and then when we come to Seaford,we are going to pack our things up,and we are going the fuck out of CaliforniaJack says.

I mean Funderburk cannot find us somwhere else,right guys?Kim says

We should leave Seaford long time ago,Eddie says

 _Gang returned to Seaford_

Jack Pov

Images of dead police officers are something that is going to stuck in my head forever,as i sit in my room thinking at what i should do next,see i enjoyed throwing money around with my friends,Grey went over the line this time,i always had one proposal and that's not to kill anyone!

Kim Pov

We remained strong,well more smart than strong, i knew Grey and Funderburk specially Grey are freaking nuts,but hey i thought aside from the incident,that trip to Hawaii soften them up,but i was wrong big time,maybe we need to be armed. next time we go to the base.

Jerry Pov

As i hold my father's gun in my hand,i imagined a lot of things,of course i don't wanna kill myself because i'm still strong,i would not let this scumbags ruin my life forever,i'm Jerry Martinez,i have strong familiy lineage,we never surrender without fight

Milton Pov

I read a lot of books in my life,but biggest book and most interesting is a book of life,no book or a movie can reveal you the insanity of this world,we live in scary times,our country let this shit happen to us,because they only care about money and hurting other nations and countries.

Eddie Pov

I'm still torn apart what do say to my parents,are we going to leave or are we going to stay,of course i'm not going to be a pussy about it beacuse my ancestors fought for a freedom from a slavery.

Rudy Pov

Tommorow we are going to the base to ask ourselves what happened in LA,i'm sick and tired of this game,this went for far too long.

 _Next day_ _at the dojo_

Guys,we need to go to the base today,Rudy says.

That's exactly same question i wanted to ask you,when are we going to ask those two morons what they have done it,Jack says.

It's not that Grey didn't warned us before,but hey again i'm shocked at the level of a brutallity,Kim says

Well what did we expect from a people who held people against their will in their secret organizations,Jerry says.

Even though our team is called Spyfall,we are not spies,but classic robbers,Eddie says.

I remember during vacation,Funderburk explained that he always loved spy work,and as a tribute to his love of spying he named his organization Spyfall,Milton says.

If i correctly remember,i think he mentioned if he gets caught,the name of the group will recieve a lot of speculations in the country,and everyone would point a finger at one another,Jack says.

I mean we all know,that FBI and CIA and yes even whole system of this country from senators to governors are behind Funderburk,Kim says.

Who knows maybe sometimes they are spies too,Rudy says.

I think we should go right away,we must confront them,Jack says.

Let's go,Rudy says.

 _Wasabi Warriors went to the base,no base_ , _they_ _were no vehicles_ _outside_ _the base,Wasabi Warriors got out of the got to the doors and ring a bell_ , _Grey opens it._

We are expecting you,come on in,Grey says.

 _Gang enters the house_

Before we start,i may expect that you all think we were involved in this shit that transpired in LA...but we are not!Funderburk shouts.

Damn,it was brutal,did you saw that, Grey replies.

Well...we got front row tickets kinda,Kim says.

Bullets were flying around bank,it was crazy,Jack says.

We had to hid in the car briefly,it was that fucking dangerous,Milton says.

We miss a party of a lifetime,Grey says. _Everyone looked at her_ , _as she_ _continued to smile like she did not said anything,_ Okay yes i know you still are "good guys" so to speak,and yes you never saw a killed person before,but yes we don't have anything with them,Grey says.

Those were The Elite,Funderburk sighted,they are back in Socal,we are in deep shit now,Funderburk says.

Who are those now?Rudy says.

Well since we need to explain every single word,Grey begins to explain

Grey Pov

In underground world they are kings,when i started Funderburk always warned me that major cities in California are under their control,everything else was left for us,one day one of their leaders,Funder what was his name, Vincent Jefferson,Funderburk says and Grey continues,was shot dead in a botched action,and that was first time we found out one of their indentity,after that it was chaotic atmosphere for couple of months as they went crazy through whole California robbing every bank they pleased,we were left without nothing in that time,we had to live with a money we saved from a previous robberies.

Funderburk Pov

May i continute,Grey When they were put in no way out situation they escaped from the state,we didn't know where but they were gone until now.

Listen you two,how we are going to know that you two spoke the truth?Jack asks

Ah fuck it,do you really think we done that,Funderburk replies.

Listen up you ungrateful bitch!i don't give a fuck if you trust me or not,i told you that many times already!Grey shouts.

Hey,you don't give us many reasons for a fucking trust!Kim shouts at Grey.

We should all calm down,i thought we grew up!We must be rational and be a adults,Jerry says.

Jerry is right,we fought when we should be as one,Rudy replies.

Despite our differences,we manage to co-exist somehow,Jack,Kim,Grey you should know that better than anyone else,Milton says.

We can't survive in your world without you,but at Hawaii we brought your i don't know how to say it,maybe human side of you two,Eddie says.

What are going we going to do about Elite?Kim asks.

I think we should wait for their next step,if they attack in Los Angeles again, or if they hit in San Francisco or San Diego,Jack says.

Jack is right,we should wait for a couple of days,Funderburk replies.

 _N_ _ext day_

Jack Pov

Day after the meeting,we waited in the dojo at what might happened because we still were suspicious of everything at what had been going on in LA,i said Funderburk that we should wait a little bit,because at what we saw at the bank and how Grey and him describe the Elite,we must be careful 100%.

See the only thing we didn't try in this new "life" is smoking and a coke,Jerry says.

Ahhh,Jer,alcohol is already too much!Milton says.

I didn't say that we should try it,but i just say that we did a lot of crazy stuff in a short period of a time,Jerry repiles.

I feel like i've been on drugs since that tournament in Seaford,nothing what happened seemed normal,Kim says.

Well about us?Jack says.

Oh come on Jack,Kim replies and she hugged Jack.

Eh,now we have a different and more dangerous problem in these Elite guys,how are we are going to resolve that?Eddie says.

Uh,we can't,Jack replies.

Today is 3th of the december,i hope we enter 2013 without looking like a jackasses,Kim says.

Jackasses?Eddie questions Kim.

Well it struck my mind,look guys if these Elite fuckers went through whole Cali again,tgese two would be without a territory to work,and that means we would be free at last,Kim says.

Well,we were too blinded by this situation,we did not think straight for a second,of course i mean really we would be fucking free from those two idiots,Jack says.

Yeah but hey they still have a strong ties everywhere,don't forget that!Jerry says.

End of Chapter.

Review what did you liked/disliked


	16. Prelude

This is second to last chapter!

Jack Pov

10th of december...hm...through what i went in past few months if my life?Jealousy,fights,Black Dragons,Kim,Jerry,Eddie,Milton,Rudy,Funderburk,Grey,Seaford,Spyfall,robberies,guns,blood,tears,Hawaii,alcohol, when people say that someone gets all of the sudden crazy,how not?I mean it's a miracle i'm freaking alive!

Kim Pov

We should be one big happy family,well we are big but not all that happy because of this hostage crisis called Spyfall,Funderburk called us last night and he said that he wants to really gets in Spy world,he wants to do one final robbery in San Francisco as he said that we would be absent from country for a long time,we must stop him somehow before he takes us away.

Jerry Pov

Shit,we are in big mess right now,we are told by Funder that we would be spies afterall,he said more money,fuck that!We Warriors had issues between us and we resolve them with a talk and yeah i got a slap in the face but anyway we must kill Spyfall organization for good.

Milton Pov

Robbery,despite hating possible outcome of a prison cell,i must admit i loved vacation,but we did not killed anyone to get to the freaking money,maybe we killed our self-respect but we had to choose either that or all of our families six feet under.

Eddie Pov

It's getting more and more colder here in Seaford and is getting more and more harder to hide this Spyfall thing,sometimes i wish i could be far away from here,but then again i would not have my friends there.I got a message from Rudy saying we must get to the base right now.

 _Wasabi Warriors went to the base later that night._

Why is this robbery so important to you?Rudy says immediately as he enters the house.

Hold on Rudy Gillespie!You are going to be informed right now about everything that will happen in next few days,and hi guys,Grey says ironically.

Well hi to you too,Jerry says.

Are we going to use the same methods for this robbery as we used in Seaford?Jack says.

Well that depends...

 _Jack cuts Funderberk off_...Hey I don't wanna kill anyone,we made that clear,if you wanna murder someone you already have a assassin for that.

Oh thank you very much for a kind words Jack,Grey says sarcastically.

Listen up now,in three days we must rob a bank in San Francisco not because we need money for a vacations or other bullshits like need this money for surviving in a Spy world,Funderburk says.

Where exactly do you want us to send?Jerry asks.

To be honest,i still did not made a decision,BUT i think we would be installed in Middle East,Funderburk replies.

Hey,do you know what's going on there!Milton shouts.

Yes,yes i'm not stupid,Funderburk replies

Do you want us killed?Eddie says.

Hey guys don't shit!listen to the end,Grey says.

 _Wasabi Warriors got silent._

Ok...so guys we have a three day preapering heading into a robbery,you guys must train,and one more thing i forgot to mention,you Rudy will not be a spy immediately,Funderburk says.

Why?!Rudy replies.

Because you must train new Spyfall members,yes i will leave this business but i have a friends who will stay here and they need a new blood,and one day when i come back,they will welcome me with a open arms,Funderburk says.

So you are going to take our Sensei away from us!Milton says.

Noonono,not completely away,he will join us later,Funderburk replies.

This is so freaking nuts!Jack shouts

Life is not fair,Brewer,Grey says.

But we wanna get ready in our dojo,i hope that's not a problem?Jerry says.

Nope,Funderburk replies.

One more thing what about Elite?Jack asks.

We got information that they left LA again,We would not even attack San Francisco if they were around,Grey says.

Aren't you fearless one,Kim asks Grey.

 _Grey shows middle finger to Kim._

I think we should go now,Jerry says.

Yeah let's go,Rudy replies.

 _Wasabi Warriors left base and they went to their respective homes._

Rudy Pov

I cannot believe that they are asking me to train criminals,yes yes i had ego trip couple days ago and i've been saying how i would love to move on in the base but fuck it that wasn't me talking,that was money talking from me.

Jack Pov

I don't wanna to go anywhere,i lied to myself for a long time but this is my home,i have brothers here,i have a girlfriend here,parents,and overall people are nice here,this criminal sons of a bitches will not take that away from me!

Kim Pov

If we survived in Seaford not getting caught during robbery,i have a high high doubts we are going to slid away this time,its'a bigger bank,and we must be really careful if we don't wanna get in jail,i've mean we survived once.

Jerry Pov

It's going to be another crazy ride in our young lives but hey you must be ready everything in life,but this thing about leaving Seaford really sucks,i must admit that this Spyfall thing is already too much. I would love to get free from these guys,but how?

Eddie Pov

No,fucking no,i don't wanna leave,how dare they!they are using us as their puppets,we did not deserve this crap.I don't care how much money we would make from this robbery,i don't need it!

Milton Pov

We have three days to get ready for next challenge in our lives,we must go through everything again,we would be training whole day in dojo and then at evening we would go to the base for consulting,because this would not be a robbery of a local bank,we are going to a bigger stage now.

Jack Pov

During our preparing for a robbery these three days we trained and we try to enjoy our lives as possibly as we could under a 's not easy you know when you never know who can get you?Police or criminals,but as Jerry would say as a human being you must be ready for everything in your life.I've been ready since the very early days of my life when i started doing karate and i went all away to a black belt,i must now be ready for my familiy.

 _Wasabi Warriors along with their Sensei try to looked relaxed in front of other people,as they didn't want to be suspicious to anyone._

Jerry Pov

Our final day of training was really hard,we went hard on each other beacuse we try to tough each other up,Rudy was most worried of all of us,tonight we have a final meeting before we go to San Francisco,we would go early in the morning because we need a really good eight hours 'til there,and then we would be waiting till night and then we would operate.

Milton Pov

I still can't believe they want from us to become spies,if we become one,because you never know what's going to happen tommorow night,we train really hard,but we also hang out and we acted as a happy familiy who seemingly had no problems. A lot of crazy things went inside my mind during these days,but thankfully i have my familiy who are always there for a support.

Eddie Pov

We went down memory lane as we tried to remember some of the nice,wild,crazy things we did including this last couple of a months,ah life can be so unpredictable sometimes,one day you are fighting among your family members,next day you must figure a way together to stay alive. If something goes wrong,we would stick together as one person,because that's how familiy does.

Kim Pov

We Wasabi Warriors are group with very diffrent personalities,first people judgment of us would be,ah they cannot be a friends,a unit,because yes maybe i and Jack have a lot in common,but even we have a differences that some pairings could not get through to be in a relationship,but our differences made all of us stronger and our fights between us solidify our bond even by the way we had to once again made up another "tournament" so we could sneak out of the Seaford tommorow.

 _Next day Wasabi Warriors went to the Base around 7:00_ _a.m,outside Funderburk and Grey already were waiting for them_

So,are you ready guys,i've mean it's not a first time you are going to do this so don't make this sad faces,Funderburk says.

I'm freaking tired,i had to wake in five in the morning,i thought i saw a ghost when i looked myself in the mirror,Jerry says

Everybody laughs at that

Guys i need you to take this boxes and put them in the van,Grey says.

Weapons,again?Milton asks.

Yep,Grey replies.

 _Wasabi Warriors took boxes full of weapons and got them inside a van_

So,let's go,Rudy says.

End of Chapter.

Review what did you liked/disliked


	17. Final Chapter

So it begins the final chapter...

Jack Pov

San Francisco,heh...as we rode in the van for seven hours now!We laughed,drink but only juices this time because we must be sober for tonight haha,i noticed how weather changed from very cold to very hot weather,at one point you we were sweating like a crazy,and i touched my forhead and it reminded me of a incident that happened back in Seaford when Funderburk nearly killed all of us when i got injured,as i remember my bloody face,i screamed at Funderburk to turn around,as he turns around i punched him in the face.

What the fuck!Grey shouts.

I told you,i will get my revenge one day,Jack says.

 _Blood was really pouring from Funder's mouth,Grey gives a towel to Funderburk_.

Listen...you hit really...fucking hard,are we now even?,Funderburk asks.

Kinda,Jack replies.

Jerry Pov

We still have a 50 minutes 'til Francisco,ah shit this road is soo exhausting,i can't wait to exit this fucking van so i can catch a breath.

Kim Pov

There is literary a cans of all kind of juices and yes even we even drink radlers,we also slept during the ride but one of us was always awake,just in case Funder and Grey don't do something behind our backs, they can set us up at any time,any moment.

Milton Pov

During a ride,we Warriors texted each other the following messages...

Milton:Hey Jack,text to Kim,Kim must text to Jerry,Jerry to Eddie.

Jack does that as everybody else followed him

Jack:Ok what now.

Milton:We should be careful about these two,i do not think we should trust these two 100%.

Milton sends a message to Jack and he sended fruther and rest of the team got a message.

Jerry:You think they will set us up?

Milton:Yes.

Kim:Well i've mean they could have done that in Hawaii?

Eddie:Well they had to recharge batteries,they could care less about us.

Jack:And now they could be more ruthless than ever before!

Kim:Shit! today we must watch out not 100% but 1000%.

Eddie:They want to rob this bank,kill us and to disappear

Jerry:How,are we going to escape this fucking mess?I've mean yes technically they are two of them and six of us,but Grey can beat up three people at once,i mean we don't have a "edge" that "killer instinct" as they have.

Milton:Ok Grey is waking up,we must finish a conversation,she would suspect why are we all texting...

 _Spyfall group arrives in San Francisco,they parked a van in front of some old house,and they exist a van to catch a breath._

Fuck,my throat is sore!and yes i drink a lot inside a van,Milton says

Nerd,if you think you barley survived this,then my son...heh,Grey laughed as rest of the Wasabi Warriors stared at her.

I know you will hate this question,but why you always say this dark,gritty stuff,Jerry says

Is that all?Grey replies.

Yeah,Jerry replies.

 _Grey turns her back and goes to the van_

What a bitch!Kim says.

It's okay,i've mean we don't have a time to argue with her,we must preapere for tonight,Jack says

We should go around the town a little bit,come on guys,we are going to have a action so to speak later tonight,let's go relax a little bit,Milton says.

I mean it's not a bad idea,let's go this city!Eddie shouts.

Hey Rudy,come with us,Jerry says.

No,i can't, sorry guys,go have a fun,Rudy says.

Jack Pov

We went around the town,but not in a way we done it on Hawaii,we remained calm and we acted in age appropriated mode,no drinking or any street language. We grew up a lot in last few months but hey at least we realize what is the life at young age. One thing what would break my heart is if i don't have one more romance with Kim.

Jerry Pov

Well if we must get arrested or if we get set up by Funderberk and gets killed,at least i'm going to spend my presumably final day with my familiy,yes in last couple of months we panicked a lot and we got out of every situation,but hey in this business you must be a ready for every day to be the last. If we survive this robbery we are going to be away from our homes.

Milton Pov

This all started when i got beat up by Black Dragons,and everything after that was a crazy freaking ride,for now at least we come out stronger from every situation stronger as a familiy,but what will happen tonight,i don't know. Warriors have two families,our own respectively and Wasabi familiy.

Eddie Pov

We are tough bastards,we survived everything,it's just sad this story is so messed up,i will not be able to tell my kids about it,because of all dark stuff in it so far,this is the story of a six human beings all breathing as one.

Kim Pov

I only fear my familiy and God,i never feared Grey and Funder despite in some sitations i may have panicked,but i was more upset because my hands were tied,as were Jack's,Rudy's,Jerry's Eddie's and Milton's,we had to be Spyfall's bitches,and we still are sadly,as we are here in center of San Francisco spending our whole afternoon trying to forget that fact,i begin to think more and more about Jack.

Hey Jack,Kim says.

What is it Kim?Jack replies.

 _Kim gets closer to Jack and they begin to kiss each other,their making out took awhile_

Hey whille you guys are making out here,we three are going to this grocery store,we need to buy some things,Jerry says as Jack and Kim continue to make out.

 _Wasabi Warriors returned to the van 30 minutes later_

It's evening guys,where you went this three hours whille we construct the plan for tonight,Funderburk says.

Sorry "boss",but we have a soul too,we must be chill and relaxed,this is not a robbery of a small town bank,this time is fucking huge,Jerry says.

Yeah,but guys you cannot act as bunch of a rookies,Funderburk says.

Listen up if you six fucked up tonight,you bodies will look like a scene from a Cannibal Holocaust!Grey shouts.

Calm down Grey, the fuck is wrong with you,Funderburk says.

Listen up we are going to do this,and i don't care if you trust us or not,just we could prove you we can do big heists without any fear,Jack says.

Oh so you are fearless?,Grey says.

Grey did you forget first heist?Jack asks.

That was different,we had complete control of the situation,Grey replies.

So we cannot broke into their security syetem?Kim asks.

Why we don't try,i mean we are going to action past midnight anyway,Milton says.

Are you sure you can do that?Eddie asks.

I will try,Milton replies.

Okay but we must know how we are going to work tonight,Jerry asks.

I think the same as last time,i mean that plan was good,Rudy says.

Yeah but this time,we are going to modify the plan a little bit,Funderburk replies.

Four hours later

It's almost midnight,Milton are you going to break security system?Funderburk says.

I'm almost there...wait...I DID IT.

Congrats Milton,now me must attack!Funderburk says.

Okay,everyone ready,Jack says.

YES!,everyone shouts

 _As Spyfall_ _team gets ready for the heist,they talk the plan one more time._

Time for a Action!

Jack Pov

Just like last time i used crowbar to open the doors so Grey and Kim can enter,the place inside was dark just like last time,i asked Grey if she thinks that if i can go with them because three of us would be better because who knows what we can encounter inside,and she agreed,i put Jerry in front of the doors so he can wait when we would need him.

Kim Pov

We enter the bank,it was dark,and ah by the way we had guns with us just for the case shit goes 's weird being in this situation again,it's like first time i'm doing this,but is not.

Grey Pov

As we getting closer to the tresor,i felt something is not right,i looked around the darkness and i felt something is going on.

Jack,Kim do you hear something,Grey asks.

They both replie with no.

We should call rest of the team to join,do it now,Grey says.

Ok,Jack replies and he calls for rest of the team

Jerry Pov

I waited outside the bank for a call,i looked around the Bank to see if somebody will show up,it was really silent night,so silent it was fucking terrifying,when phone rang,i nearly pissed in my pants,i picked the phone and it was Jack.

Milton Pov

We sat in the van waiting for any information,we thought it's going to get awhile before we get a call from them,but all of sudden i got a call from Jerry.

M:Jer,what is it?

J:You must come now.

Eddie Pov

Apparently Jerry called and he told that they need us now,i hope they didn't screw something.

 _Milton,Eddie and Rudy went inside the bank,they were also armed_ _and_ _were bringing crowbars with them too_

Hey guys,please be quiet now,Jack whispers.

What happened,Jerry whispers.

Did you bring the crowbar,Grey asks

Here is it, _Jerry gives a crowbars to everybody as they began to break doors,but door open it itself._

Whoho!Grey shouts.

This was too fucking easy,Jack says.

Well i broke the system,maybe the doors were part of the system too,Milton says.

Why are we waiting?go and take a money,Eddie says.

 _Second Eddie said that,somebody began to rip a hole_

What the fucking fuck is this!Kim shouts.

Oh Shit! _everyone shouts,Wasabi Warriorrs run out of the bank,as Grey screamed._

PUSSIES!COME BACK,I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU,MOTHERFUCKE...

Rudy Pov

Before Grey could finish the sentence she was ripped apart by a bullets as Elite showes up,blood was stared at the bank as we were shocked.

Kim Pov

Funderburk entered the bank as he heard the gunshots,as soon one of the Elite members saw him,Funderburk got rattled with bullets as blood sprayed everywhere.

Jerry Pov

We were silent,we could not imagined the horror that just was sprayed across whole bank,Funderburk was laying in front of us.

Jack Pov

Elite members were staring at all wore a mask,one of their members come closer to us.

You six,if you wanna escape with your lives you are going to drop this toys you bringed with you,and you are going to clean this bloody shit.

Ok,Rudy replies.

 _Wasabi Warriors_ _drop the weapons,and they begin to drag Grey and Funderburk's bodies from bank_ _to the van._

Eddie Pov

It was freaking weird dragging two dead bodies,specially somebody you speak with 10 minutes ago.

Jack Pov

Milton nearly vomit,as we tried to calm him down,we must remain that if we are going to escape with our lives.

Milton Pov

Shit i hate this,but if i wanna live i must shut up and drag this bodies.

Jerry Pov

As we got the bodies into a van,One of their Elite members come outside bank and he said that we must clean bloody stains and they gives all the cleaning stuff.

Kim Pov

We had to clean the shit that these Elite guys messed up,we clean as they steal money from the bank.

Jack Pov

As we cleaned the whole deal,we exit the bank and Elite were waiting for us,it was weird as why they did not left already.

Listen up you wanabies,the only reason we won't kill you is because we see in your eyes that your shit in your pants when we entered the bank we are sure we won't be have a problems with you,and one more thing,these two were also wannabies that had little power just because we let them have about their bodies?We are going to take care of them,Elite guy says it.

One question,why were they killed if they were wanabies too?Jack says.

 _Elite guy just turn around_ _and he got into a van and he drove it away,as others Elite guys dissapeared._

What now?Jack says.

I don't have a idea,Kim says.

We must wait 'til morning and the we are going to call our parents to pick us up,Jerry says.

At least they took all weapons from us,Eddie says.

Finally it's over,Milton says.

We remained alive,little psychally scared,but we are alive,Rudy says.

 _Wasabi Warriors managed somehow to return to Seaford,they went to the base last time to destroy anything related to Spyfall._

Hey,look money is gone from a Funder's tresor,Jerry says.

Fuck the money,we must destroy this "Spyfall" charade,Jack says.

 _As everything was destroyed,Wasabi Warriors left the place,they went back to their Seaford to live normal teenage lives_

The End!

I must thank anyone who read the story from the beginning to the end.

Any suggestions for a new story?

Review what did you liked/disliked


End file.
